A Runic Tale
by DarkRunes
Summary: Runestone Chaser, an earth pony with the ability to use magic, has been frozen in time for over 1,000 due to a tragedy that befell his home. Once the magic holding him in his stone prison wore off he set out to find the other pony that was with him and find a solution that will revive his clan to their former glory. The Princesses may hold this answer or maybe his doom.
1. Chapter 1

**From past to present**

?: Ugh….my head is killing me. I shouldn't have agreed to party with that pink mare all night after all.

I slowly pick myself off of the floor where I seem to have passed out at and walk towards the window.

?: Hopefully it won't be so bright out this time.

I tried to pull the window open, but it wouldn't budge.

?: Grrr! What gives? Don't tell me somepony sealed it shut.

I hopelessly struggle to pull open the window for a good minute and then finally gave up.

?: To hell with it, I like it dark in here anyway.

I turn away from the window only to have it shoot open, brightening the room.

?: Argh, my eyes! It hurts!

I ran into a dark corner that hasn't been completely illuminated by the suns burning rays.

?: Hey there Runey! Wasn't that an awesome party last night? Oh I had the most wonderific time ever! Maybe we should do it again later, but then everypony will be extremely tired like they are now except for me though. I feel fine as a fiddle not that I am one but you know that old expression-

?: Slow down! I can't understand what you're saying, and don't call me Runey! My name is Runestone Chaser.

No one should be able to talk that fast or that long even, but this pink mare keeps proving me wrong time and time again.

?: Oh, hehehehe sorry I kinda got carried away. So how are you feeling?

Rune: Like my eyes are being melted by laser cannons. Can you shut the window already Diane?

?: You still won't call me by my first name will you? Even though my name is Pinkamina Diane Pie, I don't like being called by my middle name much. It sounds sooooo boring; can't you call me Pinkie just once? *squee*

Rune: I'll start calling you that when Manticore's and Cockatri get along.

Pinkie: Oh but they do, you should visit the Everfree some time, you'll see lil baby Manticore's and Cockatri playing together; Its sooo adorable, until the parents show up and then you have to run for your life.

Yeah right, just like how Pegasi and unicorns will stop feuding. Well, that's what I used to say about unicorns and pegasi but ever since I got here I've seen that they live in perfect coexistence, so I guess it's possible.

Rune: I have visited the Everfree forest before, and I did not see any of that.

Pinkie: That's because they were all sleeping silly.

Rune: Whatever just shut the window already, my eyes are killing me.

Pinkie: Okie dokie artichokie!

She lets the window slam shut while she comes thru the door uninvited….like usual.

Pinkie: So what do you say? Wanna come with me into to town to meet my friends and all the other ponies?

Rune: It's only been a week so far and you're already asking me to leave my home and come with you?

Pinkie: Yup!

…..(she's so straight forward. Oh well, it's better than her being inconspicuous about it.)

Rune: Fine, but don't come crying to me when you try to explain to your friends that I'm a stallion from 1,200 years in the past that came to the future to revive his now extinct clan of rune magic using earth ponies and fail.

Pinkie: Oh no problem at all, if anypony can understand what you said, Twilight definitely would.

I still can't believe how easily she's accepting all of that, or could it be that she really didn't understand me?

Rune: You're surprisingly cool headed about my whole situation, why is that?

Pinkie: Because silly, it doesn't matter what time period , alternate dimension, or parallel universe you came from, as long as you're here I might as well get to know ya.

Rune: Hm, that friendly attitude of yours might get you in trouble someday.

Pinkie: Then I'll just accept it and keep moving forward!

Rune: Heh, I think I'm starting to like you kid.

Pinkie: Oh, really? Then how about you call me by my name then?

Rune: I don't like ya that much yet kid.

Pinkie: Awwww c'mon you big grump. Say it, say it, say it, saaaaaaay it, pleeeaaaasssseeee?

Rune: …..What have I gotten myself into?

We begin walking away from my home which lies between Pinkie's hometown and the everfree forest and my mind wanders back to how I ended up in the position I'm in.

1,200 years ago before Equestria was made, I was the first young colt born of 2 earth ponies. Thing is, we weren't the average earth ponies I see now. We were a special breed, and by special I mean we could control ancient magic that not even the unicorns themselves could obtain, rune magic. Our ancestors discovered this while searching for a home to call their own. They stumbled upon a cave so vast and wide that it could hold our small clan and give us a temporary residence. As they explored the cave, they stumbled upon a large wall with inscriptions on them and with those inscriptions came a power beyond imagination. The runes spoke to them and instructed them on how to wield their power and become one with the elements around them. Our ancestors spent years studying and practicing the strange magic and ultimately decided to protect their secrets from any that would use them for evil. And so, generation after generation my clan, the Rumads, has kept the power of the runes hidden and safe from harm. That was until that fateful night when those sisters began their feud.

Pinkie: Hello~? Are you there?

Rune: Huh? What? Where are we?

Pinkie: We're in Ponyville already silly. Haven't you been listening to me?

Rune: Sometimes I try hard not to.

Pinkie: Oh you, I'm sure you don't really mean that.

Rune: …..

In truth I didn't, Pinkie has been the only one to talk to me ever since I arrived. Luckily she was near the edge of the everfree at the time. What was she doing there anyway?

Pinkie: It's going to be so great to introduce you to everyone I know, but that might take a reeeeaaaaally long time since I know so many people around equestria! Oh, oh I know! We'll just start with everyone I know here first! Oh look here's Rainbow Dash! Hey Dashie, come here for a sec!

Rune: Rainbow Dash?

Pinkie: Yeah! She's the fastest Pegasus alive! She even performed the sonic rainboom!

Rune: She did? I've only known one person in my life that could perform such a skill. I'm interested in meeting this mare.

Upon Pinkie's call, a blue coated Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail approached us from off a cloud. Rune gave a low whistle, she was fast indeed; it only 5 seconds to get from the cloud to us.

Rainbow: Sup Pinkie. Who's your friend?

Pinkie: His name in Runey. He lives on the edge of Ponyville near the Everfree forest.

Rainbow: Seriously? You've got guts to living somewhere like that Runey.

Rune: The name is Runestone Chaser, but you can just call me Rune. So, I hear you're the fastest Pegasus alive.

Rainbow: Hehe, yup that's me alright, Equestria's top notch flier and Ponyville's youngest candidate for the wonderbolt's.

Rune: Wonderbolts? Who are they?

Rainbow: You've never heard of them? They're the best group of fliers the world has ever seen! My dream is to be enrolled as one of them as soon as I finish in the Wonderbolt Academy.

Rune: Is that so? You have some high dreams there if these guys are the worlds best; I wonder if I could join them as well?

Rainbow: Sorry pal, it's strictly Pegasi only and you're an earth pony; no wings, no flying. That's just how things are.

Rune: Really? Then all I need are wings? That sounds easy enough.

Rainbow: What? You can't be serious. Unless you're a powerful unicorn like Twi or an Alicorn, and you're neither, it's impossible.

Rune: Nothing's impossible. Just watch.

Pinkie: Ooooohh! He's going to do his weird magic stuff again! Watch this Dashie!

I pulled out a circular object from my bag and concentrated on the wind around me. Gathering the energy that flowed through the air, I transferred it into the talisman and let it hover onto my back.

Rainbow: What the hay? What kind of trick is that?

Pinkie: It's not a trick, it's his magic.

Rainbow: But he's not a unicorn so how is that even possible?

I continued to focus on the talisman and began to form a pair of wings suited to hold my body in my mind, and then, I released the energy from the talisman, producing those wings.

Rune: Phew took a bit of doing but I managed to pull it off. I'm not used to doing this too often.

Rainbow: What is that thing and why is it glowing like that?

Rune: It's a magical stone called a rune that can gather energy from my surroundings and convert it into anything I desire.

Rainbow: Whoa, that's awesome! You should show that to Twilight, she would totally flip, heheh.

Rune: Twilight? Is she the purple mare with significant magical abilities that made her into a princess?

Rainbow: Uh, yeah. How'd you know about all that?

I gesture towards Pinkie who is rolling around in bed of daisies.

Rainbow: ….I should've known. Well anyway, we should go and see her in Canterlot later.

Rune: That would be exceptional, but while we're at it, want to have a race?

Rainbow: Race, you and me? Hah, I'm always game for a good race but are you sure you're ready for this level of awesomeness?

Rune: Well it has been a long time, but I believe I can manage. What do you say; give this old stallion a run for his money?

Rainbow: You're on.

Rainbow lands on the ground next to me and we both ready ourselves for takeoff.

Rainbow: On your mark, get set, GO!

We both fly off with outrageous speed and leave behind nothing but dust clouds.

Rune: Woohoo! I forgot how great this feels! No wonder the Pegasi always look so cheerful.

Rainbow: Yup, this feeling is the best! You know what feels better though?

Rune: What's that?

Rainbow: Winning!

She gets a sudden burst of speed and darts right out of my sight.

Rune: *whistle* She is fast, looks like I might have to get a little serious.

I concentrate more energy into my wings and infuse it with my body to increase my speed. Then I let it all burst in one go.

Rainbow: Hehehe, I hate to do it to the poor guy but my reputation is at stake here. I can't be called #1 if I lose to the new guy so ea-

Rune: You might want to hold onto that statement kid.

Rainbow: What the hay?!

I buzz by Rainbow with ease and take a look back to see her gaping like she just seen a ghost.

Rainbow: No way! How can he be so fast? I'm the fast one here and I won't have anyone else say otherwise!

I glimpse back one more time to see Rainbow picking up speed, and fast.

Rune: Heh, the competitive type hm? I like mares with a little spunk to them.

Saying that, I also increase my speed intending to leave her behind.

Rainbow: Okay, show's over! Time to show this guy my signature move; the Sonic Rainboom!

Rune: Just what I was hoping for.

I start to slow down and let her pass by me.

Rainbow: It's about time I end this.

A cone of air began to surround her and before I knew it she broke the sound barrier and almost blew me out of the air. As I recovered, all I saw was a wave of colors sweep across the land.

Rune: So she can perform the legendary Sonic Rainboom. She's good, but she's 1,000 years too early to get overconfident with that move.

Summoning my entire magical prowess, I take the form of light itself and rip thru the air in less than a second.

Rainbow: Ah yeah! Looks like I'm the winner of this ra-

Rune: I told you kid; you might want to hold onto that statement until the end.

She looked at me in disbelief and I vanish from her sight as soon as she blinks.

Pinkie: Oh, oh here they come! Here they come!

?: Now what's with all the fussing dear. Is there something special about this pony racing Rainbow Dash?

?: He must be someone real nice to take the time to get to know Rainbow better.

Pinkie: Yeah, he's really nice. He may get a little grumpy at times but under all that he's just a big old lump of goodness.

?: Woo-boy, this feller must be pretty good if he made Rainbow use her best move so early.

Pinkie: Oh look there's Rainbow, but what's that light near her?

?: I don't know what it is but I think we should get outta the way, and fast!

Everyone else except Pinkie scattered from the finish line she seems to have set up.

Rainbow: There's no way I'm going to lose! C'mon, just a little more!

Rune: Heh, I guess I teased the kid enough. Wait, what the hell?

I had to double take to make sure I wasn't imagining it. The kid was actually trying to go beyond her limits and become light.

Rune: Ah dammit. Kids are way too impatient now days. Better stop her before she implodes, or ends up getting lost in the spectrum field.

I quickly dart behind Rainbow and use one of my wings as a lasso to slow her down, or at least I tried.

Rune: Whoa! She's going way too fast! Can't, hold it, any longer! Incoming!

I shout as we both plummet to the ground forming a crater where we landed

Pinkie: Oh my Celestia! That was the best race ever!

Rune: Ugh…my back, I'm going to be sore all evening. Where's Rainbow?

I scan the area in search of the blue mare only to find her laid out in the middle of the crater we created.

Rune: Looks like I'm not going to be the only one who's sore.

I walk over to her and find that she's unconscious. Not really surprising after seeing her almost use the Nova Blitz without the proper training.

Rune: Hey Rainbow Dash wake up.

She didn't respond. It didn't seem like she was breathing either.

Rune: Hey kid this isn't funny. C'mon now wake up already.

Rainbow: …..

Rune: Ah hell, wake up kid! C'mon don't die on me here.

I shook her, and listened close for a heartbeat; there wasn't any.

Rune: No! Not again! I will not let someone else die because of me!

I turned her over and did the only thing I could think of, perform CPR.

Pinkie: What's going on? What's happening? What are you doing to Rainbow?

Rune: I'm giving her mouth to mouth to help her breathe. Haven't you guys ever had to do this before?

Pinkie: N-no, these kinds of things don't usually end up in these kinds of situations. So we never really learned what to do.

Rune: You're kidding me?! Then what's the point of having a hospital?! Where are the medics anyway?

?: There busy tending to all the patients who ate Derpy's muffins.

Rune: What did they get sick?

?: Um, no they were um viciously beaten.

Rune: What? You know what never mind that, can you help me ummm…

?: Oh, umm I'm Fluttershy, nice to meet you.

Rune: Feelings mutual. Do you have any medical training?

Fluttershy: S-sorry I don't, but I do know a flower that can wake people up real quick.

Rune: These please go and get it. I'll keep trying here.

Fluttershy: O-okay. Oh I hope she'll be alright.

I watched the yellow coated Pegasus fly off in search of the herb. I continued trying to revive Rainbow with no luck.

Rune: C'mon, you have so many people worried about you, so I need you to wake up now.

I lean over one more time to try and revive her.

Rainbow: Ugh, w-what happ- mmmphh!?

Both of our eyes widen in surprise as Rainbow suddenly wakes up and our lips connect. In the next moment she almost bucked me in the face as she flipped up.

Rainbow: *spit* *spit* Hey! What do you think you're doing pal!?

Rune: Bringing you back to life by the looks of it.

Rainbow: Yeah right! You think I'm going to believe that!? I can't believe you just did that to me.

She rubbed her lips and looked away. If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn I saw her cheeks burn red.

Rune: I know, I know and I'm sorry. Believe me when I tell you though, my intentions were none other than to bring you back.

Pinkie: He's telling the truth Dashie! He was all scared and worried that you wouldn't wake up at all. We were really scared you weren't getting up too.

?: She's right sugar cube, you had us all goin there for a while now. This feller right here was the only one who knew what to do. You should be thankin him for savin yer life.

Rainbow: Are you serious Applejack!? This perv was just taking advantage of the situation and he…he…Ugh!

Rune: Well sorry if it was that disgusting for you. Maybe I should've left you to the medics instead.

I felt Rainbow shooting daggers at me and I almost flinched away.

?: Come now darling, I'm sure Rainbow is just flustered and confused about her first kiss tis all.

Rainbow: Wha-!?

?: Was it not your first kiss dear? If not then your reaction would have been less aggressive, or should I say, bashful.

Rainbow: Grrr! Whatever! You guys can stay here with that perv if you want but I'm getting out of here. Oh and just for the record, I won that race so ha!

After sticking her tongue out at me she flew off into the sky.

Rune: *sigh* Save someone's life and this is how they thank me?

?: Oh that one just likes to act like a tomboy all the time. Celestia forbid she'd actually try something feminine for once.

I direct my attention to the mare next to me and notice that this one likes to keep herself well groomed, quite often I might add.

Rune: And may I ask who you might be madam?

?: It would be more polite if you would address yourself first.

Rune: Ah yes, forgive me. I am called Runestone Chaser; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

?: My, a stallion in Ponyville with actual manners. I am known as Rarity good colt, charmed.

Rune: Rarity? What a lovely name. You must be one of a kind madam.

Rarity: Oh you flatter me.

Applejack: Well if ya'll two are done with yer introducing, you mind tellin me what in the hay happened here?

I turn my head to see a mare who looks like she's been working ever since she could remember.

Rune: Applejack was it? It would seem that during our little race, your friend tried to push the limits of her Sonic Rainboom. The results were too much for her to handle and she went into a suspended state.

AJ just stood there staring at me blankly.

Rune: ….Okay um…let's just say that there is a level above the Sonic Rainboom which deals in the color spectrum. This level is called Nova Blitz which breaks down the users' body and converts it into light and greatly enhances their speed thus causing them to slip thru the light stream. She tried to do this as well, but she couldn't handle the unknown energy that was trying to enter her and she almost slipped into the void. I stopped her just in time but she was already going way too fast to stop and this is how things turned out.

Still AJ looked at me as if she were utterly lost….which she probably was.

Rune: Okay, how about this? There is a level two to the Sonic Rainboom that I can perform but Rainbow can't. Clear?

AppleJack: Ain't no need for you to dumb it down for me. I spend enough time with Twilight to understand that science mumbo jumbo. What is getting me is why is it that you're able to do something RD can't. Somethin 'bout you ain't right.

Rune: Sorry If I offended you, and I'd be willing to answer any questions you may have for me. There's only one problem with that.

AppleJack: And what might that be?

In the next moment I find myself flat on the ground and slowly losing consciousness.

Rarity: Oh my! What happened?

AppleJack: I haven't the slightest clue but here comes Fluttershy now.

Fluttershy: I'm back. Oh dear what's going on? Where's Rainbow?

Pinkie: Rainbow woke up and took off a while ago then Runey was telling us something really confusing and difficult then all of a sudden he just fainted!

Fluttershy: Oh dear, let's take him back to my cottage. I think I have some herbs that should help…

After a while their voices begin to drift off and everything goes dark.

?: You have trained hard young one…

?: You are the strongest one in the entire clan!

?: I'm proud of you son….

?: Please come back safely. We'll find a place to hide until you return….

?: You'll make everything better again right bro?

?: I love you Rune…

The voices of the past haunt me in my sleep, the voices of the elders and my family. I will return to them one day, and my clan will live once again.

Rune: I swear….i'll let you all see this world for yourselves.

Fluttershy: Let who see the world?

Rune: Huh?

I snap myself up to find that I'm in what appears to be some kind of cottage.

Rune: Where am I?

Fluttershy: Oh um, this is my home. We brought you here after you fainted earlier.

Rune: Ah, I see. Sorry about that, using that much energy in one day is a bit tiring. So, what part of the forest are we in?

Fluttershy: How could you tell we were near the forest?

I survey her home and see nothing but animals, cages, and furniture. I direct a droll stare towards her.

Rune: Lucky guess.

Fluttershy: Oh.

We sit there in silence for almost a good minute until a white rabbit hops into the room.

Fluttershy: Oh Angel, what are you doing awake? You usually don't wake up hours from now.

The sleepy bunny eyes me and I could swear he was sizing me up as if I were some kind of weirdo.

Rune: Hey there fluffy, are you going to the bathroom or something?

He crosses his arms and turns his head away like he was disgusted with my question….and my presence. Rude little cotton ball.

Rune: I think he doesn't like me.

Fluttershy: Nonsense, Angel's just a bit cranky after waking up so early.

She goes to pick the rabbit up and cuddle him close. The rabbit sticks his tongue out at me as Fluttershy holds him. A spoiled child is more like it.

Rune: Hm, I think it's something more than that.

Fluttershy: Did you say something?

Rune: Just talking to myself.

I rise from the couch in what appeared to be her dining room and walk about her home; taking in the surroundings of somewhere that isn't dark and dreary for once. I take notice of all the different sized cages, most of them bird cages.

Rune: Are you some kind of pet shop owner or something?

Fluttershy: No, I just watch over and take care of all the animals that inhabit the forest.

Rune: Does that also include the Everfree?

Fluttershy: Huh? Oh, um n-no but aren't all of them very dangerous?

Rune: Oh not at all, you just have to learn how to handle them, once you do, they're like small kittens.

Saying that, a small kitten jumps on my head and lays down.

Fluttershy: Hehehe, looks like someone likes you.

I laugh and gently lower myself to the floor as to not disturb the sleeping kitten. Then all of a sudden dozens of other small creatures come out and lay next to me.

Fluttershy: Oh my, where did all of you come from? Weren't you all supposed to be sleeping in your homes?

Rune: Hahaha, its fine, leave them be. I actually like being around animals. They're the closest things to friends I've had since I was a colt.

Fluttershy: Eh, you too?

Rune: Let me guess, you were the weakest flier in the group and didn't make too many friends because of it, so they teased you often and you found comfort in animals.  
Fluttershy: You're really good at guessing. Yes, that's exactly how things were before I arrived in Pony ville from Cloudsdale.

Rune: Sorry, I brought back some painful memories.

Fluttershy: Oh not at all. If not for that, I would have never discovered my cutie mark; oh I really should thank Rainbow again for what she's done.

Rune: Wait, what? Cutie mark, what in Tartarus is that?

Fluttershy: You don't know about it? It's the mark that tells us what we are destined to be and what our true passion is. You have one too.

Rune: Oh, you mean the Fate seal. That is what my people called it. Once we discovered what worked best for us, we stuck with it and these markings appeared. Our leaders, the Apostles of Rune, told us that these markings would lead us to our fate and the meaning of our existence.

Fluttershy: What does yours mean?

Rune: My seal is the seal of knowledge. I discovered this when I was 14. I wanted to start using our clans' magic immediately but my heart was too weak to accept the power of the runes. So I took up studying the ancient text and scrolls and found ways to utilize each and every rune for a different purpose. One day I decided to take a few rune stones with me and try out what I learned. Things didn't go so well the first try but as I continued trying, the more I became use to the runes magic and as I cast one last spell, my mind, body, and soul became one with the runes and gave me all of its knowledge. From that moment on I knew I had to discover more about them and their origins…..unfortunately I could not finish my research.

Fluttershy: Why is that?

I remained silent and things began to get tense. I quickly found something else to talk about.

Rune: Enough about me, what can you tell me about your friends?

Fluttershy: Oh, um okay. Well first there's Pinkie; she's really outgoing and is a lot of fun to be around and her parties are always….loud. Other than that she's a really kind pony who cares for her friends.

Rune: I'm sorry but I can't hear you too well. How about coming over here and telling me?

I gesture to an empty spot next to me that isn't taken by an animal.

Fluttershy: Ah, um okay if that's fine with you that is.

I almost had to stop myself from laughing on how incredibly shy she was. She took a seat next to me and continued.

Fluttershy: Then there's Rarity, she makes the most beautiful dresses for everypony and can be really generous at times, but can get really scary when it comes to her work.

Rune: Heh, I can imagine that.

Fluttershy: Applejack is really hard working and brave, she's also the most honest pony around and you can trust her to help you with anything. Although, she can be a bit stubborn at times and push herself too hard, but we're always there to help her when she needs it.

Rune: Yeah, I could tell that she's an honest, hard worker just by one look.

Fluttershy: You've already met Rainbow so I think you know how she can be. Don't let her showy attitude get to you though; she's really nice and loyal to her friends. She would never abandon us when we need her.

Rune: Nice huh? I wouldn't have guessed that at all by how she treated me.

Fluttershy: She's just really competitive at times, but if you ask me she acts like a real tomboy sometimes.

Rune: Hahahaha, yeah I can see that.

Fluttershy: And lastly, there's Twilight or Princess Twilight as she's called now. She's the smartest pony anyone has ever known and she has amazing magical powers which often helped save Ponyville and even all of Equestria. Right now she should be in Canterlot in the palace with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna training on how to be an alicorn.

Rune: Wait; did you just say Princess Luna, the mare of the moon?

Fluttershy: Yes? Is there something wrong?

Rune: No, not at all. In fact, that's great news.

Fluttershy: I see…

I could not believe it. The mare whom has watched over my clan for centuries has returned after her thousand year imprisonment. I have to find a way to meet with her; maybe she can reveal the truth of her banishment.

Fluttershy: I can't wait for you to meet Twilight. She can possibly help you meet with Princess Luna.

Rune: Thank you, *yawns* that would help a lot.

I lay my head down and fall asleep on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Hmhm, good night.

For the first time in so long I finally slept without visions of the past. One thing struck me odd though; I only slept like this with one other person. My consciousness faded as I recalled a memory that would forever bring me joy and sorrow….

Rune: Alya, hey Alya! Where'd ya go?

*leaves rustling*

Alya: *Snickers*

Rune: …..I wonder where she could be. Oh well, might as well head back and tell her sisters she went off on her own again. *fakes trotting away*

Alya: Hehehe, I knew he wouldn't find me here.

Rune: *appears behind Alyah* you're not too good at hiding you know.

Alya: Kyaaa! How did you do that!

Rune: Finding you or teleporting?

Alya: You know I mean both you jerk, hehehe.

She nudged me slightly while pretending to be mad at me.

Rune: Haha, well for starters when you hide you must remain silent and not giggle. Secondly, I just learned how to do this from a book I read.

Alya: Wow, you really get the hang of things fast. You should think about joining the council.

Rune: I'm nowhere near as powerful as they are, besides didn't they ask you to join them?

Alya: Yeah but you know that's not me. I could never take on such an important role. I'd just make everyone angry at me.

Rune: Hey now, that's no way to talk.

Alya: I know, but I just don't like letting people down when they need me, not like anyone ever needs a coward like me.

Rune: …..*tickles Alyah*

Alya: Aha! Hahahaha! Stop, don't do that!

Rune: Do what, tickle you? *tickles more*

Alya: Ahahahaha! N-no! Stop it! I-I can't breathe hahaha!

We both fall to the ground and I continue my assault.

Rune: Beg for mercy! C'mon, say it!

Alya: O-okay! Mercy, mercy Runes, please! I- I'm gonna pee! Hahahaha!

I stop tickling her for a moment to let her breathe and we laugh together. Then I leaned down to claim her lips; shocked at my sudden closeness, eyes opened wide before closing and returned the kiss.

Alya: Mmmm….*gasps for air* that was real sneaky of you.

Rune: Heheh, would you have preferred that I'd asked you?

She wraps her hooves around my neck and kisses me this time.

Alya: You know you don't have to ask. You are the one of whom I love remember?

I brush her mane from her face and stare into her auburn eyes.

Rune: How could I ever forget the way you make me feel whenever you smile, or the way your laughter warms my heart and body?

She gave me a small chuckle that wrenched my heart; by the lunar mother she was beautiful.

Alya: Keep talking like that and we might not leave this bush.

Rune: Would that be a problem?

Alya: Yes, because we still have duties to perform.

Rune: They'll find someone else like always.

I kissed her cheek and began moving down her neck to nibble on it. She let out a light moan.

Alya: Someone might find aahhh~…us.

Rune: Not if I cloak us.

Alya: You can do that?

Rune: There are many things I can do both mentally, and physically.

She sucked in her breath at what I promised; biting back her desire. Then a familiar voice rang out.

?: Alyaaa! Where are you! Mom told you to watch me for today~!

We both jumped at the sound of Alyahs' little sister, Katja.

Rune: Looks like you got stuck babysitting today.

Alya: *sighs* apparently.

Reluctantly, we both got up and went to meet Katja who was still shouting.

Alya: Hush Kat, I'm right here.

Katja: Ally! *glomps Alya* what were you doing?

Alya: I was on a scouting mission with Rune. You remember Runes right?

Katja looked towards me and I smiled and waved at her, she hid behind Alya.

Katja: N-nice to meet you again Mr. Rune.

Alya: Kat, you're not still afraid of Runes are you?

She didn't respond, she just shrank further behind her sister.

Rune: Um, I guess I really do have bad luck when it comes to kids.

Alya: It's not luck that makes you bad with kids; it's how you look all the time.

Rune: How I look? What's wrong with how I look?

Alya: For starters your coat is so gray it almost looks like you're covered in ash and your eyes are always so serious and threating like you're about to murder someone.

I stood there gaping at how bluntly she made me out to be some cold-hearted psychic murderer murderer.

Alya: Lighten up, I'm only joking….somewhat.

I playfully nudge her and she did the same. We were on our way to her home before a messenger came by.

Messenger: Runestone, Alya Lockheart, the council has made a call for you. You are to report to the Grand hall.

Rune: What's going on? Why have they called us?

Messenger: Are you refusing the call of the elders?

Knowing what refusing the elders would mean for me and even my family. I fell silent and shook my head.

Rune: Forgive me, I'll answer their call.

Alya: I shall also answer their call.

The messenger nodded and took his leave.

Rune: I have a very bad feeling about this. If what they ask is too dangerous you won't take it right?

Alya: And let you take it on all by yourself? What if you don't come back? What am I supposed to tell your family? Your mother would be devastated if I let something happen to you.

Damn, I hated when she used my family against me to get her way.

Rune: Fine, just promise me you'll leave if things take a turn for the worse okay?

Alya: Sure, I promise. Now let's get going okay?

I couldn't be so sure about her keeping her promise, but I'm prepared to keep her out of harm's way no matter what. We head towards the Elders chamber where they assign missions to those who can use rune magic.

Elder 1: They have arrived.

Elder 2: We have an urgent mission for the both of you.

Rune: What is the task elder?

Elder 3: One of our scouts has reported sightings of the Sun empress's guards near the caves entrances.

Rune &amp; Alya: What!?

Elder 2: You both are the only ones who are strong enough to survive an encounter with her guards. We are sending you both to confirm the scouts' suspicions.

Rune: As you wish elders. We shall make haste of this mission.

Elder: Indeed, now go.

Alya and I make our way to the entrance until we hear her sister calling out to her.

Katja: Ally! Can I come with you pleaaaaasssssseeeee?

Rune: It's far too dangerous for to come with us Kat, you don't even know how to wield rune magic properly yet.

Alya: Aw c'mon, let her come. With the both of us there it shouldn't be a problem right?

Rune: But there is no way to guarantee all of our safety.

Alya: Oh you, you're always so cautious. This is will be her first time out of the caves since she was born. Just let her come with us this one time, for me?

I actually groaned at her persistence, but that is what I find strangely charming about her.

Rune: Fine, I'll just have to triple my efforts then.

Alya: What?

Rune: Nothing, let's just get this over with as quickly as possible.

Alya: Yeah, come on Katja.

Katja: Yay!

We exit the cave and went into the everfree forest; heading towards the location of the Royal Guard sighting. I walked ahead of Alya and Katja while Alya explained things to Katja about the patrols and the many plants and creatures of the everfree. Then, something nearby rustled in the bushes.

Rune: Wait here.

I made sure they stayed put while I went to check the bush. Then all of a sudden, a wild Ursaminor jumped out at me.

Rune: Woah!

Alya: Rune!

The Ursa cub pinned me to the ground and raised its claws to strike at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the bear's claws to rip me open; then the strangest thing happened. Instead of clawing me, he lays his paws on me gently and begins licking me.

Rune: Wha- Hahaha! That tickles! Hahahaha!

Alya: Eh?

Alya appeared to be taken aback by the bear's actions and tilted her head to the side.

Rune: Wait a minute, this familiar way of licking, could this be-!?

I raise myself off the ground to get a better look at the bear.

Rune: Is that you Astar?

The bear perked up his ears and continued his licking assault.

Rune: Hahaha, easy boy easy, I'm happy to see you to.

Alya: You know this bear?

Rune: Yeah, I met him when I was just a foal and I was wandering the forest. I was busy studying berries and he was busy eating them; so one thing led to another and we became friends.

Alya: I've been hearing that the Ursa's were nothing but volatile beings that'd rip you limb from limb on sight.

Rune: That's unfortunately true, but as long you don't harm their young, steal their food, or disturb their sleep, you won't end up being their meal.

Alya was about to say something but then Astar pounced on her.

Alyah: Aaahhh! Please don't eat me!

I laughed at Alya's panic to Astars' surprise kisses.

Rune: Calm yourself Alya, he just smells my scent on you and sees you as a friendly.

Alyah: Bleh, yuck! Well make him stop! His breath really stinks!

Rune: Hahaha, okay Astar that's enough now. Come here boy.

The bear instantly stopped licking Alya and came over to me.

Alyah: Eewwww, I smell like fish guts and bear drool.

Rune: You'll get used to it.

Alyah: I don't want to!

Katja and I laughed at her. After we made our patrols, we started heading back to the cave until….

Rune: Hm? What's that sound?

Alya: What sound?

It appeared me and Astar were the only ones who heard it since he began scanning the area as well.

Rune: I don't know…it sounded like wings flapping.

Alya: Don't be silly, there aren't any pegasi here.

The sound of flapping wings getting louder betrayed our hopes.

Rune: No, it can't be….it's the Solari Knights!

Alya: What?! Katja go hide now!

Rune: Astar, protect Katja and keep her safe!

Astar nodded and nudged Katja, encouraging her to hide behind a rock.

Rune: Alya, you go and join them.

Alya: I can't leave you here by yourself!

There were sounds of multiple hooves headed our way and the sound of flapping wings got louder with each passing moment.

Rune: Damn it Alya! Now is not the time to debate! Just do as I say, please!

She was about to open her mouth to argue back until a magic bolt was shot, striking me in the back of my calf.

Rune: Argh!

Alya: Runes!

Before she ran to my side I created a barrier separating me from them.

Alya: Runes! Don't do this, you'll die!

Rune: No one is going to die as long as I can help it…

I force myself to stand as the pain ripped through me. Then I began casting a spell that would give us all enough time to escape. I pulled out several rune stones and let them fall in a circle around me. I focused all my power into the stones, lifting them off of the ground to encircle me. The stones then dispersed into a wide circle and began to rotate. I then release the energy I've built up and formed a reflective shield around us.

Rune: *labored breathing* hopefully it'll last us long enough to escape.

Alya: What happened? What's going on?

I turn my head to see the barrier I formed to separate us dissolve into dust. I couldn't focus on keeping that one up with the one I just casted.

Rune: I conjured another shield that will make us invisible to them for a short period of time, see?

I pointed to the forest as more and more guards poured in.

Alya: Oh my…. What are we gonna do?

Rune: We'll have to sneak back into the cave and warn the others before they get there. As long as we remain within range of the runes we'll go undetected. Let's go.

Alya: Okay, Katja c'mon.

Katja: What about Astar? What's going to happen to him?

Rune: Astar, return home.

The bear began to whine and nudged me as if begging to stay. I held the bears head close and softly spoke to him.

Rune: I'm sorry my friend, it's too dangerous to come with us now. Return to the safety of your mother. Please, I couldn't live with myself if I ever put you in harm's way.

The bear continued to whine but it seemed like he understood me as he ran off.

Rune: Now, let's- argh!

Alya: Rune! What's wrong?

That magic blast I received earlier caused me to almost fall over.

Alya: You're injured. We need to treat you immediately.

Rune: I can endure this much. We need to get back.

Alya: We'll never make it with you like that. You need medical attention.

She was right; I was just gonna slow us down like this. I was already exhausted from conjuring the shield but we had to get back fast. There was only one way to do so.

Rune: You're right; you and Kat get close to me.

Alyah: What?

Rune: I'm going to cast another spell to get us back.

I summoned all my powers and set the destination for our return. Alya realized what I was doing and brought Kat closer to us. With a momentary pause, we are flashed from the forest back to the caves.

Rune: *rough breathing* we made it.

Alya: Runes….you don't look too well.

Rune: I'm fine, let's *cough* keep moving.

Alya: Runes…

We walked further into the cave until we came to the secret entrance. Alya and I spoke the incantation to open it. This entrance was one of many that led to the Elders' council room. They often used these in case of emergencies or to deliver secret messages. Before we continued on, Alya turned to Katja.

Alya: Kat, I want you to return to mom and the others now.

Katja: No! I don't want to leave you!

Alya: Katja Spellstrings! Don't make me repeat myself! You are to return home this instant!

Katja shrank back in fear at her sisters' sudden outburst. She was on the verge of tears.

Rune: Listen Katja, your sister is right. You can't come with us any further; you were already exposed to too much danger. Head on home and we'll meet you there okay?

Sniffling, she nodded her head and ran out the exit I showed her.

Alya: Oh Luna, what have I done *sniffles*.

I hold her tight and urge her to move forward. We had to figure out what was going on immediately. After a few more doors we reach the chamber room of the elders.

Rune: Elders! What is happening?!

Elder 1: They've arrived.

Elder 2: Then we must begin immediately.

Elder 3: Indeed.

Rune: Begin what? What the hell's going on, why are the guards headed towards our home?!

Elder 2: Peace, Rune Chaser. We are preparing for the tragedy that will end us all….

Alya: What?!What do you mean the end of us all?!

?: It is exactly what they say child.

Rune&amp;Alya: High Elder?!

High Elder: ….

The High Elder, the oldest and wisest earth pony to live. He was the one to discover the runes in the caves and lead us all to safety. He is the reason our clan has survived so long. We both kneel before him.

High Elder: Rise young ones; we have little time for pleasantries.

Rune: Forgive me elder, but what in the hell is going on? We only saw the guards not too long ago. There's no way they could have found us here while the barrier is up.

High Elder: That is just it child…the barrier, it will stand no chance against the princess.

Rune: The princess!? You mean the Solarian princess?

High Elder: …..

Rune: By the runes, we need to evacuate everyone immediately then!

High Elder: I'm afraid it is too late for that child. I have spoken with the runes about our fate. It is already too late for us to escape.

Rune: No….No that can't be, it just can't.

Alya: There has to be some way for us to survive! Please!

We look to the elder expecting the worst.

High Elder: There is a way…one I hoped I would not have to come to.

Rune: What is it? Whatever it is I'll do it to save our clan!

As I stated that, the elders passed a questioning look to each other as if pondering their next action.

High Elder: Very well, may you find the will to forgive us child.

Rune: What? What are you-

Before I could finish my sentence, a runic circle surrounded me and restricted my movements.

Rune: Ugh! What's going on!?

Alya: Runes!

I turn to Alya to see her being encased in what looked like crystal.

Rune: Alya! What's happening?! What are you doing to us?!

High Elder: The only thing we can do to ensure the survival of our bloodline, forgive us child.

I tried to speak but the same crystal-like prison has reached my throat, blocking my voice. Tears stream from my eyes as I turn to look at Alyah who has been fully incased in the crystal cage; before I knew it, total darkness over took me.

Rune: *Loud gasp and heavy breathing*

Fluttershy: Fuunya?! What? What's happening? Rune, are you okay?

I stare at the darkness in Fluttershy's cottage remembering how dark it was then. I shake my head and turn to her.

Rune: I'm fine, just had a nightmare. Sorry to wake you.

Fluttershy: Oh no problem at all. Did you see Princess Luna in your dreams?

Rune: The lunar goddess? No, she has been absent from my clans dreams for a long time.

Fluttershy: Oh dear, well don't worry. I'm sure she'll visit you if your nightmares get any worse *yawns* well good night.

Rune: Yeah, good night.

I watched her fall back to sleep, and then turned my attention to the night sky and took in the beauty of the moon. I hoped for the day when I can see the lunar goddess in person, maybe then, just maybe, she can relieve me of these nightmares.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Memories**

Rune: Thanks for letting me stay at your home Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: It was my pleasure; any friend of Pinkie's is a friend of mine. I'm really sorry about angel though, he tends to get real grouchy in the morning if he doesn't get his breakfast.

I rub the back of my head from where that bunny threw a bowl at me.

Rune: Its fine, I know about grouchy animals all too well. I used to watch over a baby manticore that almost took my head off when I forgot to feed him in the morning.

Fluttershy: Oh my, that sounds really dangerous; I wonder what a baby Manticore looks like?

Rune: Want me to show you sometime? I know where they live in the everfree.

Fluttershy: T-t-the Everfree forest? I-I think I'll pass on that.

Rune: What, You scared of the Everfree?

Fluttershy: Yes, very; there are so many dangerous monsters and creatures in there.

Rune: True, but they're like puppies once you get to know them….some of them that is.

Fluttershy: Oh dear.

We continue to chat as we walk into town. I tell her of all my adventures in the past and she tells me all of hers. Surprisingly, she came out a lot tougher than I imagined, kind of.

Applejack: Well howdy there you two. I see you got along nicely.

She throws a playful grin my way and winks. What does she think we did last night?

Fluttershy: Applejack! W-what on earth are you thinking?!

Applejack: Hehehe, calm down sweetie, Ah'm only teasin.

Fluttershy: O-oh, um well, then I'll see you later Rune!

Rune: Ah, okay.

She makes a quick exit. I knew she was cute but what she just did almost gave me a heart attack. There should be a law against being that cute.

Applejack: Heh, isn't she a cutie?

Rune: Yeah, she is….wait what?!

AJ passes me that same playful grin and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

Rune: Real funny cowgirl; so where are you headed to?

Applejack: Ah was just on my way back home after getting some new wheels for our wagon.

I look behind her and see she's pulling a heavy looking cart of wheels with.

Rune: You sure you can handle that by yourself?

Applejack: What? You think just because Ah'm a mare Ah can't handle a heavy load?

It was my turn to snicker and make jabs at her.

Rune: I'm pretty sure you can, such a toned body like yours looks like it can handle many things.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief and embarrassment; her face was a brighter red than her cutie mark. This was a surprisingly cute reaction from her.

Applejack: Hehehe, well Ah guess Ah deserved that one a bit. If you're really looking to help though, you can start by carrying my satchels back to the farm.

Rune: Sure, I'm not doing anything else until your friend Twilight comes back.

Applejack: Great! Well here ya go.

I begin to lift the satchel from her back only to be caught off guard by how heavy it was.

Rune: Uumph! What's in this thing, bricks?

Applejack: Just your everyday farming tools, nails, hammers, paint, pulleys, saws, etc., the usual.

Rune: R-really now?

Remind me not to get in a fight with this mare; I might not live through it. With one last heave, I swing the bag onto my back almost breaking it.

Rune: *sigh* Well, ready to go?

Applejack: You sure _YOU_ can handle that by yourself?

Rune: Haha, let's just get moving.

Applejack: Alrighty then.

I feared that if we didn't get moving soon, my back would collapse from the weight.

Applejack: So how long have you been 'round these here parts?

Rune: Almost 2 years now.

Applejack: No kiddin? How come we haven't met you before then?

Rune: I've been hiding in the Everfree for some time. I don't want to get too deep in detail on how I ended up there, but let's just say I used to live there long ago.

Applejack: You used to live in that scary place? Ah thought the only one who could live in that place was Zecora.

Rune: Who?

Applejack: Zecora, she's a zebra that came from somewhere far and took up housing in the Everfree; we were all afraid of her because of that so we didn't really get to know her until Twi showed up.

Rune: I've been hearing a lot about this Twilight; why is it that you guys speak of her so proudly?

Applejack: That's because she is the most powerful unicorn, oh excuse me, alicorn we know and she helped save Ponyville and Equestria multiple times! She also brought all of us together and now we're the best of friends.

Rune: She sounds like a really reliable mare; I can't wait to meet her.

Applejack: You'll like her for sure; she's smart, kind, and awfully cute.

Rune: Oh? So you swing that way huh?

She gave me a droll stare as I pecked more fun at her.

Applejack: Ah'm just bein honest tis all. Just cause Ah'm a mare doesn't mean Ah can't compliment on my friends looks or attitudes.

Rune: Heh, I know and I don't judge you. Being honest is a wonderful trait, makes you more trustworthy and reliable.

Applejack: You darn tootin; looks like we're here.

I let out a low whistle upon arriving at AJ's home.

Rune: That's a pretty impressive barn. Look at all these all apples too. They look so healthy and juicy.

Applejack: Eeyup, that's the pride of the Apple family. When it comes to apples, we come second to none for sure.

Rune: I see.

*gggrrrrooooowwwlll*

Rune: *blush* Ehehehe, I guess I'm a bit hungry.

Applejack: Ah heard hehehe, let's put this stuff away and see if we can fill that gut of yours.

Rune: Okay so where do I put them?

Applejack: Just put them in that shed over there.

I walk to the shed and drop the heavy bags on the ground and stretch. As I stretched I notice someone staring at me.

Rune: Who's there? Show yourself.

I heard a small squeak and the scrambling of tiny hooves. I walked to where the noise was coming from.

Rune: Hello? Is anyone there?

?: *giggle*

I didn't see anyone but I heard giggling coming from somewhere. This made my nerves stand on end.

Rune: Okay, you want to play hide and seek?

I close my eyes and concentrate, scanning the area with my sensory magic. I sensed 3 heartbeats coming from one of the haystacks. 3 little figures came into sight.

Rune: Found ya!

I used my wind rune to blow away the hay the figures were hiding in.

?: What in the hay?

?: Kyaaah!

?: What's happening?

I stood there looking as 3 little fillies cowered on the ground.

Rune: …..Was it you three who was spying on me?

They took a moment to stop cowering to look at each before looking at me.

?: No.

?: Nope.

?: Maybe.

?+?: Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: What?

Rune: …..Where did you three come from?

Applejack: Apple Bloom! What in Equestria are you doin here? You're supposed to be helpin Big Mac with the cleaning.

Apple Bloom: Well Ah was helpin him until Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo showed up and told me that there was a way for us to get our Cutie marks.

Scootaloo: It would've worked too if Sweetie didn't blow our cover.

Sweetie Belle: It's not my fault, the hay kept tickling me!

Apple Bloom: We would've gotten our spy pony cutie marks too. How'd you know we were in the hay though, and where'd that gust of wind come from?

Suddenly being bombarded with questions I didn't have time to think of a proper answer; luckily I didn't have to.

Applejack: Gust of wind? Apple Bloom did you bonk your head somewhere? Ain't no winds blowin today.

Apple Bloom: But Ah swear it came from out of nowhere! He can tell you! He was there the whole time.

Applejack: Him? Did you use that weird stone magic thingy of yours again?

Rune: Yes, didn't think it would scare them so much though.

Apple Bloom: Wait, a cotton pickin minute. You know this guy sis?

Applejack: Yup, he's part of the reason why there's a huge crater in the middle of town.

Scootaloo: That was because of you?! That's so awesome! How'd you do that huh, huh?!

Rune: Er, well um…

Sweetie Belle: Well, how did you do it?

Rune: Ugh, how do I say this? Let's just say that I got into a bit competitive race race with that blue Pegasus; Rainbow Dash was it?

Scootaloo: You raced Rainbow Dash?! No way! You're an earth pony. You can't fly.

Rune: Hmm, it's too complicated to explain to children of this time but showing you would just confuse you more.

Apple Bloom: Sis, what in the name of Celestia is he talkin about?

Applejack: I think it's best to wait till Twilight comes back so she can help us understand….hopefully.

Seeing that they wouldn't get a clear answer until later, the little fillies just shrugged it off and went on about their business.

Rune: Lively bunch aren't they?

Applejack: Ah just wish they'd take their liveliness elsewhere. Well now that they're out of the way how's about I treat you to nice drink of cider?

Rune: Cider? What's that?

Applejack: Ya'll jokin right?

Rune: ?

Applejack: Well you're in for a treat my friend, come on.

I follow behind AJ to the barn wondering what this "cider" stuff she was talking about.

Rune: Well this is a nice little place you got here, so cozy looking.

Applejack: Yup, we do our best when it comes to apple buckin, but we ain't too bad with house designing either.

Rune: A little confident there aren't we.

Applejack: Just tellin ya the truth.

I chuckled slightly at her honesty. It's so soothing being around this type too.

Applejack: Big Macintosh! We need 2 cups of our best cider here!

Big Mac: Eeyup.

I walk into their dining room to see a red stallion that looks like he can juggle tractors with one hoof.

Rune: So you must be Big Mac, nice to meet you.

I put out my hoof and Big Mac returns the gesture; we shook hands while exchanging a silent agreement over one another.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Applejack: Are ya'll two gonna start kissing or are we gonna get something to drink?

I gave her a bored stare and let go of the red stallions hoof.

Rune: Real funny cowgirl, so how long you two been together?

Applejack: For about all our lives I reckon.

She takes a sip of her beverage

Rune: Wow, that's a long time to be in a relationship.

She nearly choked on it before sputtering it out.

Applejack: Now hold up there partner; we are not in THAT kind of relationship, that's my big brother!

Rune: Oh, I'm sorry you didn't tell me it was just you and your siblings.

Big Mac: We also live with our Granny. She's out right now though.

He spoke? I figured him to be a colt of few words.

Rune: Ah, I see. Then the little one named Apple Bloom must be the baby of the family.

Apple Bloom: Who you callin a baby?

I jumped at the sudden appearance of the filly.

Applejack: Apple Bloom, Ah thought you were with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom: Ah was but then Sweetie Belle was called by her sister and Scootaloo left to go watch Rainbow Dash practice. So, here Ah am.

Applejack: Uh-huh, well now that you're here you can finally help Big Mac with the fields.

Big Mac: Eeeyup, now come on.

Apple Bloom: Aw Alright.

I watched as the little filly follow behind her brother. I felt an odd pang in my chest.

Rune: Reminds me of Katja….

Applejack: What was that?

Rune: Oh, nothing; just remembering something from my past.

Applejack: Hm, I see. It's nice to think about the past but you can't let it hold you back from what's ahead.

Rune: Those are some wise words for someone so young.

Applejack: Ah get it all from my Granny Smith. She's one of the eldest earth ponies around so she knows quite a bit about ponyville.

I would challenge her; telling her that her grandmother had no clue of my kind, but I like I said, I don't want to be on the wrong end of her hooves.

Rune: Sounds like someone who I would like to meet.

Applejack: Stay long enough and you will. Now, since you're here now until something comes up, would you be kind enough to help me fix up our wagon?

Rune: Not confident enough to get it done on your own?

Applejack: Oh Ah'm confident on me being able to get it done, I just have too many other things to do to than have that thing take up my time.

Rune: Well, I'm here and you need help so I might as well.

She rolled her eyes at me and led me out to where the busted wagon was. If not for me being quite the handy colt that I am if would have taken us hours. We finished fixing the wagon and I offered to help her with anything else she needed done. I wish that I hadn't; by the time we were done it was late in the afternoon and I was sore beyond reason. She, on the other hand, took it with stride and looked proud of all the work.

Rune: I should've known it would be impossible to keep up with the constitution of a hard worker like you.

Applejack: Ain't nothing to it, just gotta know how to keep up with it all.

Rune: Well you do a good job. You're very reliable; you could make some colt very happy one day.

Applejack: Aw shucks, Ah'm not sure about all that. It's not like Ah don't have an interest in getting hitched but Ah don't think Ah'm ready for something like that. Plus, who would want a rough workaholic mare like me?

Rune: I can account for the workaholic part but I find you quite alluring.

Her face was aflame then, making her all the cuter. She tipped her hat and covered her face.

Applejack: W-well thanks for that but I know you don't mean it.

Rune: On the contrary I do; mares like you are kind of my type.

Applejack: Now look who's being honest. Well if you want, you could stay for the night since it's so late.

Rune: Thank you but I don't want to impose on you any further.

Applejack: Well if that's how ya feel, I ain't gonna force ya. Feel free to come back and help out whenever you like.

Rune: Will do, farewell.

I began walking back to town and took one last look at the barn.

Rune: They're so close….

I shake off the tears that threatened to leave my eyes and continue walking. Since I had my eyes closed I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

Rune: Oh, I'm sorry are you alright?

?: Nothin to it deary, this old body is more stern than you think.

I was glad I didn't hurt the elderly mare, although she seemed to be struggling to get up so I offered her a hoof. She gladly took it and rose up.

?: Thank ya sonny, the body may be strong but it doesn't like to listen sometimes.

Rune: I see.

I said while stifling a laugh.

?: So what you be doin 'round these parts hmm?

Rune: Oh, I was just leaving Applejacks barn-

?: Oh! So you been to my barn have ya?

Rune: Your barn?

I took a second to analyze what that meant, and then it dawned on me.

Rune: You must be Granny Smith.

Granny Smith: That's right, the one and only.

Rune: Well it's nice to finally meet you; you have a very delightful family.

Granny Smith: Eeyup, Ah love those youngins with all my heart. Ah take pride on how well they all grew up.

Rune: You should, they all have good hearts and seem to get along really well. I especially love how your granddaughter is so reliable.

Granny Smith: Yup, Applejack may be stubborn at times but you can always count on that filly to be there for ya.

I nodded in agreement.

Rune: She's a bit rough but she'll make some stallion very happy when she's ready.

Granny Smith: You don't say?

The old mare smiled and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Rune: What? Is there something on my face?

Granny Smith: You're a good looking feller, strong body, pretty intelligent too.

I was baffled by the old mare analyzing me as if…as assessing me to mate with someone.

Rune: Wait, wait. You're not saying I should court her are you?

Granny Smith: Why not? She could use a stallion in her life; the girl works to hard in my opinion. She needs to settle at some point before all this work gets to her.

Rune: Well I'm honored that you would choose me to be the one to wed your granddaughter, but I think she should have to chance to at least fall in love first.

Granny Smith: Well that's mighty noble of ya boy. Alright then, I'll let it be for now but the offer still stands if you're willing.

Rune: Again, thank you. I'll keep that in mind when I'm in search of a wife.

With one last smile and wave I departed from the old mare and continued to town.

Meanwhile

Pinkie: Hey guys! I just heard Twilight's on her way back!

Fluttershy: Oh, that's wonderful news.

Rarity: It certainly is, it has been a while since we have seen our dear friend.

Rainbow Dash: I can't wait! I really want to teach her some new flying tricks I learned.

Rarity: Oh dear, we've forgotten about our new guest. How are we going to explain him to Twilight?

Pinkie: Just leave that to me! I'm great at explaining things.

They all stared at Pinkie.

Pinkie: What?

Rainbow Dash: Uh Pinkie, we hardly get anything you tell us sometimes so how are you going to explain-

Pinkie: Best thing to do is to not question it!

Rainbow Dash: But-

Rarity: I think you should just give up dear.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and left it alone.

Fluttershy: Oh, Twilights train is almost here. We should get moving if we want to meet her on time.

They all nodded and began walking to the station.

Rune: This town is so interesting. There are so many stores and food stands. I would have never thought such a small town could become so prosperous in all these years. There's even a working train station, I wonder how it works?

Lost in my thoughts, I was too busy looking around and bumped into somepony once again; it would be nice if my brain would stop going to space.

?: Kyaa!

Rune: Oof! Oh dear not again, I'm very sorry I wasn't-

I stopped mid-sentence as I looked at the mare I bumped into. It couldn't be possible….she…she wasn't there when I awoke. How can this be?!

?: Oh, no problem. I must have been daydreaming again hehehehe…. Ummm are you okay?

I couldn't even hear her for I was too preoccupied with the thoughts that were bombarding my mind.

?: Hello~, are you still here with us? I didn't give you brain damage did I!?

Rune: You're alive…

?: Huh?

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Tears begin welling up in my eyes.

?: Wha-?! H-hey! What's going on here?

Rune: I'm so glad you're alive, I was so afraid.

?: Well, I'm glad I'm alive too but I don't even know you and you're kinda making it hard for me to breathe.

I pull myself away and looked at her questioningly.

Rune: You don't remember me?

?: I'm sorry, should I?

My heart sank at that news and I felt like I was going to break down. I held myself together though; I still had to find out if she remembered who she was.

Rune: Do at least remember your name?

?: Of course, My name's Alya, Alya Lockheart.

Rune: Thank the runes; you still know your name at least.

Alya: Well duh, I can't remember too much of my past but I do know that my name is Alya and I guess I used to live in a cave or something before I moved to this town.

So that's it, she lost her memory after she woke from the stone capsule. The shock must have been too great for her to bear.

Alyah: Now that I told you about myself, let's hear your story.

Rune: Ah, yes. Um…My name is Runestone Chaser and I'm currently a resident of this town as well.

Alyah: Well, nice to meet you Mr. Chaser, I think. I'll be on my way now.

Rune: Ah, yeah….see ya.

She hastily trots away and joins a group of mares.

Rune: She has completely forgotten about her past….and me.

My heart felt heavy and lost. Will she never remember who she really was?

Rune: No, I cannot lose hope. She will remember soon, and I will be there for her.

I turn away from her and continue towards the station.

Rune: So this is the station hm?

I up to the station and watch the tracks to find where the train will be coming from.

Pinkie: Hi Runes!

Rune: Huh? Gah!

*crash*

Pinkie: Hehehehe, did I surprise you huh? Huh? I bet you were totally surprised just now; I mean I would be completely surprised if somepony were just jump out at me and scream my name.

Rune: …Hi Diane.

Pinkie: Awwww! You still won't call me Pinkie!

Rune: And you still haven't learnt how to speak at a regular pace. Now could you please get off?

Pinkie: Oh, sorry~

Rarity: Oh my, what happened to you dearie? You're filthy.

Rune: Well someone apparently thought I was a spring board and jumped on me.

I stare at Pinkie and she pretends to whistle.

Rarity: Here darling, let me clean you up. We're expecting our friend Twilight in a moment or so and we don't to greet her with a mess now do we?

Rune: That would be awfully rude to a princess.

Applejack: Oh c'mon, you know Twi wouldn't mind it one bit.

Rarity: That may be true Applejack, but one must still look presentable for royalty.

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope she isn't too tired from all her work in Canterlot. I would hate to bother her if she were exhausted.

Rainbow Dash: That egghead may not look it but she has a lot of stamina and she's tough. Not like me of course but still.

Rarity: There, all done. Now don't you look dapper?

I have no idea how she did it, but she managed to fit me into a tux and style my mane in a matter of minutes, impressive.

Rune: I don't know, I feel a tad….over-dressed. Besides, why am I the only one dressed up?

Rarity: Why because you are our guest and we want to make sure you input a good impression to our friend.

Rune: Is she really that high maintenance?

Applejack: She is.

Pinkie: Oh! Oh! I see the train coming! She's here!

I hear the whistle of a train in the distance. I'm still impressed how they use the power of steam in this time period. The train came to a loud stop in front of us and all its passengers began pouring out.

Pinkie: Where is she? I don't see her! Do you guys see her, cause I don't!

Applejack: Now calm down Pinkie, the train just got here.

Pinkie: Oooohh but I can't help it! Ever since she went back to Canterlot to finish her coronation I've missed her sooooo much!

Rarity: It has been quite a while since we last saw her.

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope she hasn't forgotten about us.

Twilight: There's no way I would ever forget my dearest friends.

All 5: Twilight!

They all ran, and flew, to hug their friend. I could tell how much they cherished each other and how well they got along; tis a true display of friendship.

Twilight: I'm so glad to be back; sorry I took so long getting back. I had to take care of a lot of work in the princesses' palace.

Rarity: Tis alright dear, we're just glad you're back.

Rainbow Dash: Now I can continue teaching you how to fly, I can't wait!

Twilight: That would be great, I could use more help getting use to my wings. I have all the flight mechanics down, but nothing beats actual practice.

Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah!

Applejack: Oh shoot, we done forgot to introduce our guest here.

Twilight: Guest?

Rune: That would be me.

I stepped in from behind her friends and introduced myself.

Rune: Good afternoon, my name is Runestone Chaser; nice to finally meet you. I have heard many great things about you princess.

I bowed in respects to the purple mare.

Twilight: Oh um hello, nice to meet you as well Mr. Chaser.

Rune: Please; no need to be so formal with me. You can just call me Rune.

Twilight: Very well, if that is what you wish. Are you a new resident?

Rune: To the town yes, but I have been a long time resident of Equestria for centuries now.

Twilight: You have? You don't look, well old enough to say that.

Rune: Physically no, but time sometimes hold different agendas for others.

Twilight: Huh?

Applejack: Maybe we should discuss this matter tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you're all plump tuckered from the trip back.

Twilight nodded with agreement and we all walked back to her home. To no surprise, her home was a library inside a tree.

Rune: So this is your home? Heh, it suits you well.

Twilight: Thank you; this was given to me by the princess when I was first moved here.

Rune: Quite an impressive collection you have here. Are these all from your previous home in Canterlot?

Twilight: No, most of them are from Canterlot but the rest were already here.

Rune: I see, I had a home filled with books long ago just like this. If my old home was still around I could have showed you some of my collection.

Twilight: There you go again, saying things like "long ago." or "from my time." What do you mean by that? You look no older than any of us.

Rarity: It has dawned on me as well. You seem to act with a more formal and distant attitude than any of the other residents here. Not even the ponies in Canterlot behave like you do.

I stood there staring a book but not really paying it any attention. "Can I trust them?" "How will they react?" "Will they try to hand me over to the Solarian Princess?" these thoughts ran through my mind so fast. They've been so kind to me so far and they don't seem afraid of the magic I'm able to perform. They might even be able to help me with my quest; any chances taken are better than none. I take a deep breath…

Rune: *sigh* Yes, I do believe it is time for me to explain to all of you about my past and why I am here now.

They gathered around me as I began my story.

Rune: As I have said, I am not a resident of this current time per say. Rather, I am from the time the princesses began their rule.

I told them of my clan and our travels throughout what they call Equestria now. I told them of how my clan found refuge in a cave in the forest and our discovery of the runes. I even told them of how I ended up in their time period and the fall of my loved ones. By the time I was done, the sky was dark and the room was silent.

Twilight: This…this is so unreal; first you say that you lived over 1,000's of years ago and traveled through Equestria before it was even made? Then you go on about these things called runes that held magical powers in them and you absorbed it by living inside a cave filled with them.

Rune: I know it's odd for such things to happen, especially considering my race. I must admit, I myself too find it strange that we were able to absorb magic at all.

Applejack: Maybe y'all were some kind of special type of earth ponies or something?

Rune: Before we even lived in the caves we were average earth ponies like you and Diane. We did believe in spirits though and held the moon in high order because it was the only thing that brought us comfort during the nights. We relished in dreams delivered to us by the lunar mother.

Twilight: Lunar mother? Do you mean Princess Luna?

Rune: Yes, we always referred to her as the lunar mother because the children would speak much of her after the night has past. She was like a second mother to us all; caring for us, soothing us, and watching over us as we slept.

Twilight: Wait; there were ponies that did enjoy the night?

Rune: Of course! We were one of the many ponies who beheld Princess Luna's glorious nights. Although, this caused us to be looked down upon and ostracized from the others. We took to hiding for fear of being turned in to Celestial King and Queen.

Twilight: Celestial King and Queen? You mean Celestia and Luna's parents?

Rune: Yes, they were still in rule at this time; their disappearance is still shrouded in mystery I'm afraid.

Twilight: Why hasn't Princess Celestia or Luna told me about this, let alone Cadence?

Rune: That is a question you should save for your mentor.

Applejack: Ah have a question, if you know so much about the princesses, why aren't you in Canterlot now tellin them about all this?

Rune: …..I do not wish to reveal myself to the princesses yet.

Twilight: Why?

Rune: How do you believe your princesses would react to an earth pony that could use magic?

Twilight: I'm sure they would be just as surprised as we are.

Rune: Can you hold your word to that?

Twilight: It's a Pinkie promise.

Rune: A Pinkie what?

Pinkie: A Pinkie promise! It's a promise that you swear to never break, ever!

Rune: But-

Pinkie: Eeeevvveeerr~!

Rune: …..Fine, Ju kio din faiht ve sou.

All: …..huh?

Rune: Oh, sorry. It is a saying amongst my people meaning, "I shall put faith in you."

Twilight: You had your own language?

Rune: We did, we only used it most whenever we held confidential meetings or to greet a noble.

Rainbow: Boy, the more we find out about you the more weird you seem.

Rune: Hehehehe, I agree; sitting here explaining all this to you makes me feel even stranger than I thought.

Twilight: I'll make the arrangements for you to meet the princesses and show you that there is nothing to worry about.

Rune: I can't wait.

Applejack: Well, it's getting late. Time to head on home, see ya later hon.

Rarity: Has it gotten so late already? I must return home immediately, I must prepare my latest line of clothing for transport tomorrow, farewell darling.

Rainbow: Yeah, *yawn*, I'm gonna go hit the hay; gotta get up early tomorrow to work on some new flight moves.

Rune: Don't go trying that technique again; I don't feel like getting bucked in the face for trying to revive you again.

Rainbow: S-Shut up! No one asked you to do that! *zips out of the door*.

Fluttershy: Oh, um I hope to see you soon Runes. Some of the animals would like to see you again, *quietly mumbles* W-well not just them.

Rune: Hm?

Fluttershy: *blush* N-nothing never mind, bye! *smashes into the wall* Ow, ehehehe *darts out the door*.

Twilight: Well that was weird.

Rune: Incredibly adorable in my opinion.

Pinkie: I know right!? Well, I have to head back to Sugar Cube Corner to foal sit for the cakes again, byeee~. Oh and feel free to stop by if you ever want something sweet to eat!

Rune: *Smile and waves* is she always so bright and energetic?

Twilight: Well, not all the time. She gets easily depressed sometimes whenever something she planned goes awry.

Rune: I see, even someone like her gets depressed huh?

Twilight: We all really love her though, she is our dearest friend. *heads upstairs* I'm going to go to bed as well; I've had such a busy day. *stops on top step* By the way, where do you even live?

Rune: I live out near the Everfree. It's a small little home that I built but it's cozy.

Twilight: Is that so? Well, I would like to visit you sometime to discuss more about your origins.

Rune: I think I would like that; you're welcome to come by anytime you wish. Well I'll be off now; I want to see what this town is like at night.

Twilight: You mean you aren't going home?

Rune: Hehehe, as I've said before, I am one of the many that enjoys a beautiful night. Plus, there are things you may be unaware of during the nights.

Twilight: Oh, then how about I join you?

Rune: Are you sure? Where I'm planning on going is where a princess doesn't need to be.

Twilight: I can handle myself just fine thank you very much.

Rune: As you say, your highness.

Twilight: Then I'll meet you outside.

It has been so long since the incident….I wonder if it's still there? That special place shared between me and Alya. I wait outside for Twilight taking in the serene quiet of the night. Twilights' door opens….

Twilight: Oooohhh, you were right, things are really pretty at night.

Rune: Yes, the night is when everything takes hold of its true beauty. This is also the night when the creatures of the Everfree are most active.

Twilight: I've learnt that on many occasions.

Rune: Oh? So you've been there before?

Twilight: Yes, and I have to say they weren't the most joyous of visits either.

Rune: Hehehe, you must have traveled through the dangerous zones of the Everfree then.

Twilight: Are you implying there are safe areas in this place?

Rune: Of course, have you not met with a dragon that guards the river?

Twilight: Come to think of it, we have! Was he a part of the safe areas?

Rune: Did you encounter any beast on your travels?

Twilight: No, not really.

Rune: Then there you have it. Ah, we're here.

Twilight: Here? Here whe-(gasps in surprise) Wooow~, what is this place?

Rune: A special area I discovered with another so we could view the sky at night. Beautiful isn't it?

It was a small hilltop that overlooked both Ponyville and the Everfree. It is the place where I confessed to Alya and vowed to protect her from anything…

Twilight: Oh yes, it is quite the sight.

Rune: It truly is.

We both sat there in silence taking in the beauty of the moon and the stars.

Twilight: This is fantastic; I can't believe we slept through all of this.

Rune: It is unfortunate indeed; if we could have made ourselves known to the princess, maybe, just maybe, she would not have rebelled.

Again we sit in silence, but the air felt solemn now with thoughts of the past.

Rune: Oh, I've been meaning to ask. Is there a pub in that town of yours?

Twilight: I believe there is, why?

Rune: Mind accompanying me for a drink?

Twilight: What? Oh, um I don't really drink often.

Rune: Oh, it would be rather lonely to go there myself though. Also, I have no clue where I could find it. Please, just this one night.

Twilight: Oh alright, but just one drink!

Rune: Very well.

We trot back to Ponyville in search of the local pub; luckily it was still open at this time. We walk in and the smell of strong cider fills our nostrils.

Rune: Mmmm, smells wonderful.

Twilight: Applejack tends to make her own from time to time on special requests.

Rune: Really now? I'll have to visit her to try some, but for now this'll do.

Bartender: Welcome, how I- Princess Twilight! W-Why how may I be of service to you ma'am?

Twilight: No need for such pleasantries. I am just here as another fellow customer; heheheh *Looks around nervously*.

The lively banter of the local ponies died down and result into hushed whispers as they gazed at Twilight in both surprise and fear that she would not approve of their habits.

Bartender: O-Okay then, as you wish your highness. So, what can I get ya?

Twilight: Um, I don't really know. What do you think we should get?

Rune: 2 of your finest ciders would do.

The bartender raised his eyebrow at me.

Bartender: You have the money to pay for it?

I chuckled at his question and pull a medium sized bag of bits out of my vest; the bar tenders jaw went slack.

Rune: This should fare just enough for a few drinks I presume?

Bartender: Heh, 2 of our finest mulls of cider coming up.

Twilight: When did you get so much money?

Rune: Pinkie didn't tell you? I've been in your town for some time now and managed to find myself doing odd jobs for people. Under the cover of night mind you.

Twilight: I really have been gone for too long….

Rune: Ah don't worry yourself over it, it was sudden and no one knew what to expect.

Twilight: Still….

Rune: C'mon! *takes a swig of cider* pwah! Don't get so hung up and live a little girl. *Holds up cup*

Twilight: Well~, okay then, but just ONE cup okay? *Raises cup*

Rune: Cheers!

5 Granny Smiths and a Jaeger later….

Twilight: *Gulps down her 6th Granny Smith…* Pwah! Hahahahahah~! I'm hashing teh most fwun in mah life! Hahaha!

Rune: …..You were not kidding when you said you didn't drink much.

Twilight: *Hic* Wut are hue talkin about I'm tot- *hic* totally fine *swerves back and forth*

Rune: Easy now, maybe we should call this a night.

Twilight: No- *hic* No way~! I can still drunk *hic* drink some more! Look 'ere mishter, I can do what I wan because I, am a princess heheh, and as Pwincess I order you to keep drinking with me.

Rune: Guess I can't refuse that. *calls for another cup*

Twilight: ….

Rune: Hey why so quiet all of a sudden, too much to drink?

Twilight: Do you think I'm pretty?

Rune: What?

Twilight: Would you find a mare like me…attractive in anyway?

Rune: Now where'd this come from?

Twilight: I don't know….I guess because no stallion has ever looked at me that way or even tried to flirt with me.

Rune: Well, you are a princess and that would be rude and inappropriate.

Twilight: It was like that even before I became a princess….

Rune: Oh….

Twilight: I thought there was this one colt who took an interest in me though.

Rune: Is that so? Who was he?

Twilight: He was a part of my sister-in-laws royal guards. His name was….um…uhhh…Flash? Flash Sentry yeah! He's the one.

Rune: Did he speak with you, make any advances?

Twilight: Well, yes and no.

Rune: What does that mean?

Twilight: I don't know any more~ *flops down on the counter top*

I had to admit I felt sorry for the poor lil thing, but what she just said kind of irritated me.

Rune: Do you have any self-confidence at all?

Twilight: Excuse me?

Rune: *takes one final gulp* you heard me lil miss sorrow. How can you just sit there and down yourself like that? That is something obnoxious people do.

Twilight: Obnoxious?! How dare you address me like that! You have no right to judge me! You don't even know me!

Rune: You're right, I don't. I just hate it when people show no sign of confidence in themselves. Please forgive my rude behavior.

From that she seemed to have settled down a bit because she went right back to drinking.

Twilight: *mumbles* I won't forgive you yet.

Rune: What?

Twilight: I said I won't forgive you yet! Not until you tell me your answer from my previous question. You better tell me the truth too!

Rune: *scratches neck nervously* Well to answer your question; yes, yes you are extremely attractive. I dare not lie to say that I was stunned to be in your presence when your friends introduced me to you.

I couldn't tell if the cider was making her face red or she was blushing up a storm, she began mumbling again.

Twilight: You didn't seem that way when I saw you…

Rune: I am a gentle colt after all, I found that it would be inappropriate to be caught gawking at you like some Neanderthal.

Twilight: When aren't you a gentle colt then?

Rune: Whenever I'm out on nights like these or whenever I'm with precious friends. Why do you ask?

She said nothing as she leaned in closer to me until our lips met.

Rune: !

Twilight: *Pulls away* Cause I want you to be honest with me about how I did on that.

Rune: W-what?

I was left in confusion over what had just progressed.

Twilight: The kiss you dummy, h-how did I do?

She kept looking back at me and the counter shyly. I have to regain my senses and get ahold of this situation before it gets out of hand!

Rune: *Clears throat* Well, not bad for what I would believe is your first. The only problem was that you were pushing your teeth up against my lips a bit too hard.

Her face became crimson and she hid herself under her hooves. I think the cider is finally getting to me because I wanted to do nothing more but teach her everything….slowly. Okay brain! You can still get out of this without doing something you'll possibly regret later! Solutions are a go!

Rune: How about we try again? This time I'll lead and instruct you on what to do.

What the fuck brain?!

She looked around as if pondering her decision then finally nodded and said.

Twilight: O-okay but not here, let's head back to my home for a bit more privacy.

Rune: As you wish.

I paid for all our drinks and helped Twilight out of the pub and to her home; thankfully it didn't take us long. She unlocked her door and opened it slowly.

Twilight: Spike should be asleep and Owlicious is out at this time but we should still be quiet so we don't wake him.

Rune: Spike and Owlicious? You have pets?

Twilight: Well, Owlicious is my pet and Spike is my assistant.

Rune: I see. Other than those two you live alone?

Twilight: Yeah, if it wasn't for those two it would be pretty lonely here. My room is upstairs but I do most of my work down here.

We stared at each other until she shifted uncomfortably and lowered her head, her bangs covering her blushing face.

Rune: We don't have to if you don't want to.

Twilight: N-No! It's fine, really. I just…. I'm not sure of what to do after….

Rune: Well, if it'll help you can just treat it as a part of your studies.

She took a deep breath and stood in silence for a minute, then turned to look at me with determination in her eyes, she was still blushing though.

Twilight: Okay, I can do this.

Rune: I'll start then. Close your eyes.

She did so with a look of anxiety. The cider must've hit me real hard because I can't seem to take this as a mere practice kiss anymore. She just looked too vulnerable and cute. I step forward and lean in closer to her; our lips met and I heard a small moan from her which just riled me on. I gently apply a bit more pressure to taste her better, but she retreated momentarily only to go rigid again.

Rune: Relax, just tell me if I'm being too aggressive and I'll stop.

She gave a quick nod and closed her eyes again, I resumed the kiss. I told her to breathe through her nose and open her mouth slightly. She seemed to be getting the hang of it, so I pursued more than just her lips. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and let it meet hers. A small gasp escaped her and she tried to retreat again, but I followed suit and pinned her to a wall. I moved away for a moment to breathe and she tried to speak; asking me to wait, but I ignored her and continued on…

Runes: Now that was a lot better, heh you seem to learn really fast.

She did nothing but pant sensually while being lost in her daze of experiencing an actual kiss. Something inside me told me to continue with the lesson and teach so much more, but I refrained from doing so. A moment later she seemed to snap out of her daze long enough to look at me. Her face became a bright red as she realized what just happened.

Twilight: U-um! Th-thanks for the lesson, I really appreciate it and hope to learn more from you later on, but now I have to get to bed! You know, being a princess, busy, busy, busy, hehehehehe….bye! *slams her door shut after rushing me out*.

Rune: ….Did she just say she hoped to learn more from me? Nah, it must've been the cider talking. *yawns* Better head home before I find myself on the streets.

I began walking back home with my mind hazy, but there was one image and truth that was clear to me…Alya is alive.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Canterlot!**

I sat at the dining table of my home with a cup of water and 2 pain killers in my hoof; my reward for drinking too much cider… but it wasn't all that bad. Remembering the event from last night distracted me until repeated knocks at my door agitated my headache.

Runes: Urgh, I swear that better not be Diane. I'm not in the mood the have my head actually splitting from pain. *trots over to the door*

Rarity: Hello? Is anypony home?

Runes: Rarity? What business could she have with me? *Opens door* Yes?

Rarity: Ah, bonjour Mon sieur Chaser, how are you on this fine day?

Runes: Afraid I have a bit of a migraine this morning.

Rarity: Oh dear, maybe I should come back at some other time?

Runes: No, no it's alright. Now, how may I help you today?

Rarity: What I want can wait till later, right now we should take care of that headache of yours. Would you mind accompanying me?

Runes: Where?

Rarity: A most fabulous place that can cure any trouble you may have.

Runes: And this place is?

1 screen transfer later….yes, I did that.

Rarity: The spa!

Runes: There's even a spa here?

Rarity: Why of course darling. How do you think I can maintain such a glow?

Runes: I thought that glow of yours was natural.

Rarity: Oh you flatter me sir, thank you. Now let us go in shall we?

Runes: I hope I have enough bits for this.

Rarity: Oh don't worry about that, I get special discounts here for any friends I bring along.

Runes: You must frequent here quite often then for them to give you such a discount.

Rarity: I do indeed, I'm afraid to say that even with my natural beauty; it is quite difficult to look my absolute best.

Runes: Heheheh.

Rarity: What is so funny?

Runes: Nothing, you just reminded me of a mare I used to know.

Rarity: Oh? Would you mind enlightening me on this mare I remind you of?

Runes: Sure, you see she-

Before I could finish my sentence, two mares that looked identical to each other appeared out of nowhere; they even spoke at the same time.

?/?: How may we help you today Ms. Rarity.

Rarity: Just the usual for me loves.

?: And what about your handsome looking friend here?

Rarity: Oh, he's new here so treat him nicely girls, it's on me.

?: Will do Ms. Rarity. Follow us this way cutie *wink*.

Runes: My pleasure.

?: My name's Aloe, and this is Lotus.

Rune: A pleasure to meet you both, I am in your care.

Aloe: Oh, I think I like this one Lotus.

Lotus: Me too Aloe.

Either it's me or both these mares were just eyeing me like candy just now. As we entered the spa, I had to say, I was impressed. The place was beautiful and very relaxing. I was already forgetting about my hangover.

Rune: Wow, this place is wonderful; no wonder you come here often.

Rarity: It is very lovely. I do wish my friends could appreciate this place more than just some beauty parlor.

Runes: I'm sure they do, they just probably don't share the same passion about these things as you, but that is what makes you unique.

Rarity: You know the meaning behind my name?

Rune: Of course; that mare I was telling you about shared the same meaning.

Rarity: What was her name?

Runes: Scarcity Grace, she loved beauty and dancing with all her heart yet no one understood why.

Rarity: Sounds like this mare and I could have been friends. I would have loved to meet her.

Runes: She would feel the same towards you.

It feels odd to reminiscence about the past like this when it only feels like I was there yesterday… it feels nice.

Aloe: We're ready for you Ms. Rarity.

Rarity: Wonderful, I'll be right there darling. I'm afraid I must be off now dear.

Runes: Go on and enjoy yourself.

With a nod she trotted away. While I stood there wondering what to do next I felt a pair of eyes on my back…or should I say my backside. I quickly turned to face the disturbance.

Runes: Who's there?

Lotus: Mhmhmhm, looks good from this angle too. I wonder how the "package" looks.

Runes: Excuse me?

In my confusion someone must have snuck up behind me because I felt something nip at my rear. I jumped in surprise only to see the other twin licking her lips and laughing.

Aloe: He's pretty tasty too.

Rune: Ummm, won't Ms. Rarity get curious if you two are missing?

Aloe: Oh she won't mind, her sessions usually last for a good 2 to 3 hours. Plenty of time for us to get know each other heheheheh.

Runes: Do you two treat all your customers like this?

Lotus: Not all, we mostly get female patrons but don't get us wrong we love playing with them too; sometimes we just need something with a little more…length to it.

Aloe: So, care to join us for a "special" massage?

Runes: Well, if you're offering then it would be rude of me to decline. Plus, I could use a bit of relieving myself.

Aloe: Excellent, now just follow us.

As she and her sister, I would presume, turned to lead me away, they turned their heads and lifted their tails to give me a nice view; these two sure know how to tease someone, I think I might be in trouble.

Lotus: Here we are sir, our private spa room.

Runes: This is lovely, *sniffs the air* is this incense?

Aloe: Why yes, we use it to relax our visitors. It also comes with little surprise with it, but enough talk, let's have some fun.

Catching me completely off guard, Aloe jumped me and began kissing me furiously. Her twin came along to swap with her every few seconds as they took turns exploring me. I noticed one of them slipped something in my mouth with their tongue.

Rune: *breathing heavily* what was that?

Aloe: Oh, just a little something to help you enjoy your experience better.

After she said that, my body began heating up and my head was swimming. I couldn't even feel that headache I had earlier.

Runes: What is this? I feel so light yet I'm bursting with energy.

Lotus: A special little herb of ours that activates all the bodies' hormones and cures common illnesses.

Runes: Where did you get it from?

Aloe: I think the more important question is how is it affecting you?

As she said that in between pushing her tongue down my throat; she slowly moved her hoof down to my waist where my member began to swell, and on contact, she gave a slight gasp.

Lotus: What is it Aloe?

Aloe: I think we're going to have some real fun with this one Lotus.

Lotus followed her twins' hungry eyes and gasped while clasping her hooves over her mouth.

Lotus: Will that even fit?!

Aloe: He's not as long as Big Mac, but he beats him in girth for sure; this might actual stretch us out.

Aloe just started laughing while Lotus bit her lip. Then Aloe did something unexpected, she turned herself around and put her rear end on my chest where I see that she was very wet.

Aloe: I wanna give this bad boy a taste.

Lotus: Hey, don't hog him.

Aloe: I'm not, now get over here and help me with this beast.

Following her sister, Lotus positioned herself in front of my shaft and they both began tenderly licking me. This caused me to grunt in sheer pleasure, lulling a bit of laughter out of the two as they moved on from licking to sucking on it; at times I felt teeth as they playfully nibbled on me.

Rune: *heavy panting* Ah! The both of you are quite skilled, ngh!

Aloe: You tryin to sweet talk us honey? I guess we'll have to do something a little extra for you if you keep that up*licking*.

Lotus: *heavy breathing and licking* this is amazing; you're so hard and thick. I can't wait to have this inside me. *sucking*

Runes: Ah!

This was starting to become unbearable, I needed something to distract me or else I'd explode. Looking about, an idea came into mind.

Runes: *licks Aloe's cunt*

Aloe: Ah! W-wait don't do th- Nhaa~!

I decided it wouldn't be fair if I were the only one enjoying this pleasure at the moment; if anything, this just intensified her lust. While I served Aloe, Lotus looked like she was being left out. I gestured for Lotus to come near and turn around. With a confused look she complied and turned her ass towards me. Before she could question me I put my hoof on her dripping lips.

Lotus: Ah?!

Runes: *rubbing Lotus' pussy* you're pretty wet down here. Did licking me get you this way?

Lotus: Ahhhn~ N-no, I did- Ah!

Runes: No need to be shy, I'll attend to you both.

I resume lapping up the sweet juices from Aloe's flower and teased Lotus with my hoof, sometimes inserting it. This caused her to scream out in pleasure.

Aloe: Oh sweet Celestia, I can't take this anymore. It's time for the main course.

Aloe ceased licking my cock and took up a cow girl position, straddling me.

Aloe: Hope you're ready for this lover boy.

She rubbed herself against me, spreading her juices all over my aching member. Then as if to tease me, she slowly began lowering her hips. I sucked in my breath and tried not to explode from the pleasure of her slow insertion.

Aloe: Ahhhhnnn~, you're much bigger than I thought, it might not fit.

She began to readjust herself so she could take me in better, but then….

Aloe: *slips* eh?

Aloe slipped on something and completely lost her balance making her drop full force onto my groin. Taking the full length of me caught her by surprise and she let out a breathless gasp. I ground my teeth to hold back as best as I could.

Aloe: Ah….Ahhhaaa~! *gasp* nhhhhhggg~….

She shuddered a few times before laying down on my chest.

Runes: *heavy breathing* D-did you just cum?

She didn't answer me, but I could see it as clear ever that she was still in the throes of her climax. Her vulva tightened and convulsed around me several times before the tightness was too much for me. I placed my hooves on her plot and whispered in her ear.

Runes: Sorry, but I can't hold it much longer.

Aloe: Eh? Huh?

I began furiously thrusting inside her and she arched her back as she bellowed at the sudden force. In and out, in and out I plunged myself into her without pausing. She screamed in ecstasy with her head thrown back and her eyes glistening with tears. Finally, I thrust in one last time and released my pent up cum inside her. She screamed loudly and her pussy tightened even harder around me. I held her tight so she wouldn't fall off as I finished inside. She let her tongue lull out of her mouth as she continued to cum with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Aloe: I-it's so hot, *gasp* i-inside of me. Haaaaahhhhnnnn~.

After I was finished, she lifted her waist with her remaining strength and released my still swollen cock. It made an audible "pop" noise as it came out. We sat there breathing heavily for some time, which was until I felt Lotus's eyes upon me. I lifted my head to see her pleasuring herself; she must have gotten excited from watching me and Aloe. I was no longer in my right mind and just let the passion and lusts take over my mind. I gently pushed Aloe aside and laid her down on couch. I made my way to Lotus; she had her eyes closed and it looks like she was close to climaxing. I bent down and removed her hoof from her dripping cunt.

Lotus: Eh? Huh? W-When did you-?

Runes: Allow me to help you with this.

I took Lotus into my mouth and began licking her inside; she let out a loud moan and held my head in place as I quickened my licking.

Lotus: O-oh Celestia! I'm gonna cum! Ahhhn~!

As she said that, I immediately stopped. I had something wicked in mind to make this a bit more fun.

Lotus: No~, don't stop….

Rune: I'll let you cum, but you have to present yourself to me first.

Lotus: Eh? B-but…

Rune: Are you saying you wish to stop here?

With a look of bashfulness, she shook her head.

Rune: Then present yourself to me.

Lotus: H-how?

Rune: Bend over and raise your flank towards me.

Lotus: Eh?! B-but that's too embarrassing!

Her meek little behavior surprised me; it also fueled my desire to tease her more.

Rune: What you're doing is very cute, it makes me want to ravish you until I'm spent, but if you don't wish to then I guess I'll be on my way.

Lotus: E-eh?! W-wait!

Rune: Hmmm? Will you present yourself to me or not?

She let her eyes fall to the floor; she nodded and took up the demanded position, she still refused to look me in the eyes.

Rune: Good, now ask me.

Lotus: Huh?

Rune: Ask me what you want me to do to you.

Lotus: B-but!

I just continued to stare at her as tears began to form in her eyes, the embarrassment was killing her and I loved it.

Lotus: Uuuuuuu~, p-please…. me-

Rune: I'm sorry I can't hear you, speak up.

Lotus: I-I want you t-to-….

Rune: I won't know what to do unless you tell me loud and clear.

Lotus: I-I want you to mess me up! Pl-please put your throbbing, hard cock inside me. I want you to cum inside me too!

I restrained myself from showing the huge grin creeping along the edge of my face as I moved closer to her. I took up position behind her and let my groin press against her soaking pussy. I leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

Rune: Good girl, now I'll give you your reward.

I then slowly moved inside of her, sucking in my breath at her tightness; she was even tighter than her sister. I decided I was going to take this one slow so we both could enjoy it. I pushed in ever so gently while nibbling on her ear and caressing her; she let out the most lovely sounds of passion, it was hard to resist the urge to just pound her raw. I held out though for she did put up with my sadistic tendencies. When I was all the way in I stopped moving. She looked back at me questioningly, I smiled.

Rune: I'm going to show you the pleasure of slow sex.

Saying that, I began moving as gently as I could manage whilst continuing with my nibbling and caresses; she bit her lip in an attempt to block out her moans.

Lotus: Ahhhnn~, Oh Celestia it feels wonderful. I've never felt anything this good before. I can feel *gasp* every bit of you inside me, rubbing me and stretching me out. Haaaahhh~!

Rune: You're insides feel amazing. You're squeezing me so tightly and your love juices are just flowing out.

Lotus: D-don't say those kinds of things out loud, ah~! It's embarrassing~.

Despite her protests, she seemed to enjoy all the dirty talk because she just got tighter and hotter, bringing me closer to the edge. I clenched my teeth and leveled my breathing trying as best as I could to hold out. After about a good 45 minutes or so I decided it was time to switch positions. Without pulling out, I helped her turn over so that she was on her back and I began again, this time moving a little faster.

Lotus: This is driving me crazy~. I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

Rune: Same goes for me; I am also nearing my peak. How about we meet our climax together?

She leaned up to kiss me; with that as a signal, I sped up my pace and began pounding her like an unrelenting beast. Her screams were loud enough to echo throughout the building, so I silenced her by placing my lips against hers. Harder, and harder I thrust as the dull ache of my release built up in me. The sounds of our furious passion echoed through the room and filled my mind with nothing more than the sweet feeling of relief. Finally, approaching my limit, I spurred myself on with the thoughts of filling her with my seed. Lotus was also at her limit for she wrapped her legs around my waist and tightened even more. With a few final thrust I came so hard it sent shockwaves through my brain; Lotus succumbed to the feeling of the intense pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her pussy began convulsing as if trying to milk me. Several minutes passed and our orgasms finally ended; we laid there panting heavily still connected to each other. I felt exhausted after coming twice in one day; all I wanted to do was lie down and rest. Fortune doesn't favor many though.

Aloe: Looks like you two had fun, but it's not time to rest yet sweetie.

To my misfortune, Aloe was up and she appeared to want seconds, probably even more.

Rune: Do you think I could at least rest a bit first?

Aloe: Ah, ah, ah, now that we've sampled you individually, its time you serviced us both, together this time.

My head was turned to meet a tired, but apparently still willing, Lotus who licked her lips.

Rune: You two are insatiable huh?

Lotus: Apparently so are you.

She giggled as she rubbed herself against my already swollen cock, damn traitor.

Rune: I guess that rest will have to wait a while huh?

Both of the twins giggled, and so began rounds 2 to 7.

Rarity: Hah~. What a lovely day this is turning out to be.

A white coated mare sits in a sauna with seaweed wrap encasing her entire body, cleansing mud and cucumbers on her face, and a towel around her mane without knowing of the activities going on in the room not too far from her.

Many proteins and massages later…..

Rune: Uggghh, I still feel a bit sore. I'm Glad they offered to help with the aches but I didn't know it would cost me another round. Thankfully they had plenty of these protein shakes in store.

I laid there on a long couch near the entrance sipping the shake while I waited for Rarity.

Rune: I wonder how Alya would react to meeting those two. Heh, they'd probably hit it off and if it was up to them, I probably wouldn't have left that room all day.

I sat there remembering the days when Alya and I were together. Passionate souls of a kind we were, spreading our joy and love to all those we met. One thing that struck me peculiar though was Alyas' behavior when it came to our love life. She didn't mind it when it came to "sharing" me with any of her friends. She said to me, "A better way to know someone one is through intimacy, don't you think?" I wasn't complaining, but I still found it odd of her.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Rarity appeared from the spa and she looked brighter than ever. When she said she aimed to look her best no matter what, she was serious, I gave a low whistle.

Rarity: Thank you darling, it always refreshes me to come here and relax every now and again. How did your time with the twins go?

Rune: Wonderful, I think we really hit it off.

Rarity: Oh excellent, that means you won't mind accompanying me again whenever I come back?

I gulped as I spotted the twins behind Rarity, giggling and winking at me.

Rune: I'll inform you whenever I'm available.

Rarity: C'est magnifique Mon ami, I would love to spend our time together on our next appointment. Now, off to our next destination.

Rune: There's still somewhere you have to be?!

Rarity: Why yes, I need to get some groceries, a few products, cat food for Opalescence, Sweetie belle some crayons and paint for Celestia knows what, some fabric for my clothes and a new sewing machine.

Rune: …..You sure are busy.

Rarity: That's not even half of it darling. Life is never dull for a fashionista!

Rune: Words to live by.

Inclining her head in approval, we set off to our next few destinations. I could tell already that this was going to be a really exhausting day.

2 hours and some minutes later*

Rarity: That should be all of it for now; I'm wondering if I forgot something.

Rune: *Struggling to stay standing while holding multiple bags* Please say you didn't.

Rarity: I guess I have all that I need for now. Well, would you mind being a dear and bring all this back to my shop?

Rune: S-sure, just give me a moment….

I closed my eyes and began concentrating on the earth rune in my bag. I take a deep breath and feel the power of the earth below me flow into my body, giving me the strength I need to carry these bags. I straighten up and felt rejuvenated.

Rune: Okay, I'm ready!

Rarity: Oh my, where did all this spirit come from?

Rune: I'll tell you later, but right now let's go! *zips off in a random direction*

Rarity: Ah, my shop is that way dear!

Rarity: *zips off in the right direction*.

One rune powered run later…..

Rune: Is this your shop?

Rarity: Yes, this is my workshop/home.

Rune: Quite impressive I must say; it looks exactly how you would imagine a clothing workshop.

I walked in surveying the area and admired the beauty and etiquette of the interior. I was equally impressed by the row of clothing she had out.

Rune: *takes hold of one of the dresses* and you make these all by yourself?

Rarity: Of course, I can make just about anything for anypony.

Rune: May I perhaps make a request then?

Rarity: Anything you ask of darling, as long as it is within my capabilities.

Rune: If you may, can you fashion me a new wardrobe? My old clothes are beginning to ware out.

I removed my vest and handed the withered piece of cloth to Rarity who winced at the decrepit fabric.

Rarity: Uuhhh, I'll see what I can come up with. Are there any preferences you would like?

Rune: Hmmm, if you can, I would like for the fabric to be light and breathable for quick movements, yet durable enough so it won't wear out while I'm out training. Maybe some leg guards as well, don't worry about the design, I'll take care of it myself. Also, could you equip it with a hood so in case I get caught out without an umbrella?

As I gave out the details to my gear, Rarity measured me and wrote down my numbers.

Rarity: Very good, I'll also toss in an eye glass case for you so you will not lose them.

Rune: Thank you kindly, now how much will this cost me?

Rarity: Nothing at all. Consider it as thanks for assisting me today.

Rune: You are truly generous madam, I will humbly accept.

Rarity: Tis my nature after all.

She turned to me with a beautiful smile and I returned a smile of my own. Then she turned back to her work table and continued with the designs until a loud crash of a door opening interrupted. A small little filly came through it.

Sweetie Belle: Rarity! I need your help with something!

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell? Your entrances are loud enough.

Sweetie Belle: Oh, sorry sis *giggles* anyway, Apple bloom and Scootaloo asked me to ask you if you could design some detective clothes for us.

Rarity: Why on earth would you need detective clothes?

Sweetie Belle: So we can go out detecting stuff? Duh~

Rarity rolled her eyes at the little fillies reasoning.

Rarity: As much "fun" as that sounds. I'm afraid I will be busy for the rest of the day.

Sweetie Belle: Awww, but why~?

Rarity: Well I will be fashioning a new ensemble for an acquaintance of mine.

She gestured to me and Sweetie Belle took a second to look at me before gasping.

Sweetie Belle: I saw you at Applejacks the other day!

Rune: You have? Ah, now I remember. You were hiding in a hay pile with two other fillies.

Sweetie Belle: What was that thing you did to make the entire hay blow away? Was it magic, a spell? Wait, you don't have a horn or wings so you aren't a unicorn or Pegasus. That means you're just an earth pony. Where did that strong gust of wind come from then? Oh and how do you know my sister?

I was a bit unsure of how to answer any of her questions since they came so rapidly, but I did catch the last one she asked me.

Rune: Wait, you two are sisters?

Rarity: Hm, that we are.

Sweetie Belle: Yup! She's my big, beautiful, elegant sister! *squee*.

Rarity: I'm still not making those outfits.

Sweetie Belle: Fine, you're not all that elegant anyway.

With that insult she trotted away. I couldn't help but snicker.

Rarity: Adorable isn't she?

I sensed sarcasm in that question.

Rune: That is how younger siblings behave. I know for sure that mines behaved like her.

Rarity: You have siblings?

My heart clenched

Rune: "Had".

Rarity: Oh, I forgot, please forgive me.

Rune: All is well; I know in my heart I'll see them again, I am sure of it.

The mood in the room became extremely tense. Neither of us said another word to each other, filling the room with awkward silence.

?: Meeooowwrrr~.

Rune: What was that? Sounded like a c-

Next thing I know a white ball of fluff pounces onto my face from nowhere sending me to the ground in utter surprise.

Rarity: Opal! Bad girl, we do not attack our customers' faces. Come here this instant.

Opal: Hissss!

Rarity: Don't you hiss at me missy! *uses her magic to lift Opal off Runes face* Do you want to be washed again?

Opal growled in response to Rarities threat.

Rarity: Didn't think so, now go behave.

Rarity set the disgruntled cat down. She walked off with her chest puffed and chin held high.

Rarity: I'm terribly sorry about that, although I've never seen her do something like that before.

Rune: It's alright; animals tend to cling to me often.

Rarity: *giggle* Indeed they do.

We both shared a moment of laughter.

Rarity: Well, now that I have the designs down for your ensemble I shall notify you when they are done.

Rune: Again, I thank you for all that you have done for me. I hope we can enjoy each other's company once again soon.

Rarity: As do I, farewell Rune.

I waved goodbye and made my way out of her residence. Every day I am reminded about the past and a dull ache fills my heart. The longing for my kin weighs heavily upon my thoughts. I shake my head and clear my mind.

Rune: It will do me no good drowning myself in depression over it. I will just have to keep up with my search for a way back. That is all I can do for now.

With nothing much to do for the rest of the day, I take a stroll around town observing the current era as it is. It was so peaceful and lively compared to the cold dark days of old. All the races are together and aiding one another in perfect harmony; a sight that baffled me the more I looked at it.

Rune: This is the future my people could have been in; we would be happy here.

I stop and look towards the sky at the brilliant sun. It had its own sense of beauty, but nothing of which is comparable to the night. A cluster of thoughts began forming in my mind.

Rune: Why did the Solari princess invade the caves? Who could have told her about us? Was there someone who betrayed us?

All questions with no answers; thus, I was lost.

Twilight: Rune? Is that you?

I turn my head and what greets me is a lovely smile of a purple mare.

Rune: Oh, good afternoon your highness. What brings you here?

Twilight: Please, just refer to me as Twilight. I'm still not use to people calling me "Your highness" or "Princess". It makes me feel uncomfortable.

Rune: I see, you have not been in royalty long have you?

Twilight: To be honest, no I haven't. I've always admired my teacher Princess Celestia and never once thought about becoming one. Never in my life did I ever think I would be on similar terms with her.

Rune: Well she must have seen great potential in you if she decided to make you one. Do you trust her judgment?

Twilight: I do but-

Rune: Then have faith, she chose you amongst the many. You are worthy of your title.

She blushed and looked towards the ground.

Twilight: Thank you.

?: I've been telling her that all this time!

The unknown voice startled me and Twilight.

Rune: Who said that?

?: Down here.

Following the voice, I nearly leapt out of my fur and squealed like a youngling.

Rune: A dragon! A baby dragon! Oh what a wonder this is!

Twilight: Oh that's right you didn't meet Spike yet. Spike, this is Runestone Chaser, Rune this is Spike.

Spike: Sup?

Rune: Spike! Oh what a common yet fitting name for a hatchling such as yourself!

*I lift Spike off the ground and began rubbing his scales*

Spike: H-hey! Put me down! Stop touching me!

Rune: Oh such lovely smooth scales. Untouched by time and still so fresh! Now if I remember correctly….ah here it is!

I reach my hoof behind his ears and start scratching under them.

Spike: Let me go! Don't touch m- Ooh! Oh yeah right there! That's the spot.

He began kicking his leg in response to the scratching.

Twilight: Um, what in the world?

Rune: Oh forgive me. *sets Spike down* I was just overwhelmed with joy to see a dragon so close, let alone a hatchling.

Twilight: Okay, but what was with the whole scratching thing?

Rune: Oh, I studied up on dragons when I was young and I was simply fascinated with them. I learned nearly everything about them, their breeding patterns, and their love for objects, also their growth and bone structures. Did you know that 75% of a dragons scale is made of Carbon and the rest is bone and callus?

Twilight: I did actually; I have several books about them in the library.

Rune: Ah of course you would know. Still, how do you handle taking care of such a potential beast?

Twilight: Well Spike is still young so it's not that hard. We did have some trouble with him hitting a major growth spurt some months ago but it was handled for better or worse.

Rune: Oh, what I would have given to see him in his full splendor.

Twilight: Trust me; it's not a wonderful as you think it is.

Spike: Ehem, aren't you forgetting something?

Twilight: Oh right! I was summoned to Canterlot by Princess Celestia for an important meeting. I was just about to go and get my friends so they could come along in case it's an emergency; that's when I remembered you wanted to go to Canterlot to meet her, would you like to come?

I hesitated for a second.

Rune: Did you mention anything about me to her?

Twilight: No, I haven't. Why?

Rune: No reason, I'll accept.

Twilight: Great! Now let's go get the others.

Our journey did not take long; we found Diane playing with two little foals at Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity we found with the Mayor discussing the designs for some event I paid no attention to, Applejack we found at the farm of course, and Fluttershy was attending to some animals around her cottage. Rainbow Dash was easy to find; actually she came, erm crashed into us. Says she was trying a new move and it didn't turn out quite right. We all gathered at the train station.

Fluttershy: I can't wait to visit the Princesses again. I can't remember the last time we actually went to Canterlot as a group.

Rarity: Yes, it has been quite a while since we traveled somewhere that didn't require us to be on the scene of some threat looking to end Equestria.

Rune: It still fascinates me that you 6 have faced so much and remain such loyal friends. Even with that incident with Lord Discord.

Twilight: I'm still confused onto why you keep referring to him as "Lord".

Rarity: Referring to that rapscallion as anything close to royalty is a tad insulting to the Princesses of now.

Fluttershy: Come now, Discord is not that bad anymore. He's been behaving himself very well since the incident with the tree of harmony.

The others just rolled their eyes, obviously not believing in such a thing.

Rune: I believe in Lord Discord's reformation as well. He may be the patron deity of chaos, but even chaos can be tamed.

Twilight: Oddly enough I can believe that if it's coming from you. What I'm really curious about though is how those runes you possess came into existence.

Rune: Well, from the stories the Elders told e, the runes-

My speech was cut off by the roar of a train whistle.

Applejack: Looks like our rides here.

Rune: Shame; I'll continue later when we're onboard.

Twilight: Sounds excellent.

The train rolled in and we made our way aboard, until….

AppleBloom: Heeeeey! Wait up!

We turned around to see 3 little fillies rushing towards us.

Applejack: Apple Bloom? What in tarnation are you doin here?

Apple Bloom: We want to go with you to Canterlot.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah! We want to see what you guys do whenever you leave.

Scootaloo: I don't care about any of that; I just wanna hang with Rainbow Dash.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, I thought I told you to stay home and watch after Opal.

Sweetie Belle: I called in a favor from some friends of ours.

Rarity: Friends?

Meanwhile…..

Silver Spoon: Oh gosh! Where'd she go?!

Diamond Tiara: I don't know! Just find her! Oohh, Sweetie Belle's going to pay for this.

Silver Spoon: Get out here you stupid cat!

Opal: *growling*

Diamond Tiara: W-What was that?!

Silver Spoon: Look! Up there! *points at the top of the kitchen cabinet*

Opal: *hisses and swipes her claws*.

Silver Spoon: N-nice kitty, w-we just want to brush your tail is all.

Diamond Tiara: Yeah so just get your butt down here already!

Opal: *pounces at Diamond and Silver with extended claws*.

Diamond&amp;Silver: AAAAAaaaaahhhhhh!

Sweetie Belle: I'm sure they have everything under control.

Rarity looked as if she wanted to run back home to rescue her poor cat, but she stayed her hoof.

Rarity: O-oh, well *gulps nervously* if they're friends of yours I'm sure they'll do just fine with Opalescence heheheheh…..

Sweetie Belle: You okay sis?

Rarity said no more, she just kept smiling and nodding…..it kinda freaked me out more than it worried me.

Rune: I could help make things easier for you if you still aren't sure.

Rarity: Really? How?

I took a minute to rummage through my saddle bags and pulled out a rune stone.

Rune: *takes a deep breath and exhales*

I shut my eyes, muttered a few verses and channeled my magic to take physical form. By the time I finished, a replica of myself was standing next to me.

Twilight: Whoa~. So this is the magic you were speaking of.

Fluttershy: I've never seen or thought such a thing could be possible.

Rarity: This is quite something, it looks completely like you.

Rune: In a sense it is me, or so to say a clone of me. I used all the elements around me, mixed in my biological data, and Walla.

All of them seemed fascinated by my magicks; except for Applejack who was reprimanding her sister for skipping out on her chores, and Rainbow Dash who yawned as though she was bored.

Rainbow Dash: That's great and all but why did you make a copy of yourself?

Rune: Well the clone was made to follow any orders it was given, but only from me or someone of my blood.

Rainbow Dash: So?

Rune: So, Rarity will not have to worry about her pet any longer. *clears throat* Clone.

The clone snapped to attention at the sound of my voice.

Rune Clone: How may I serve you?

Rune: I need you to take care of a friends pet while we are away.

Rune Clone: Understood.

Rune: Great, now Rarity, do you have any instructions or details my clone will need to know?

Rarity: Oh um yes, yes just a moment.

After a bit of thinking, she informed me of all the things my clone will need to know in order to care for the cat. I repeated the instructions to the clone and he nodded.

Rune: Oh, if you happen to come upon 2 small fillies at the shop, tell them they no longer have to watch Opal for it is now your job.

Rune Clone: Understood.

Rune: Good, now off with you.

With a bow, the clone trotted towards Rarities home.

Rarity: Why, t-that is simply marvelous! You are certainly a colt of many mysteries.

Twilight: I'll say, now I really want to find out the secrets behind these runes of yours.

Rune: Hm, and that day will come; just not today.

Rainbow Dash: Why not huh? What's so great about your power that you can't tell us now?

Rune: In due time love, in due time.

Rainbow Dash began to open her mouth again but Applejack interrupted.

Applejack: Well if ya got secrets that you don't wanna show, we'll respect that and let it be. Won't we Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Hmph.

I laughed along with the others.

Rune: *sighs* so, what is to become of the young ones?

Twilight: I see no harm in them coming if all we're doing is visiting.

CMC: YAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FIELD TRIP! YAY! *rushes into the train giggling*.

Rune: ….Do they-

Applejack: Sadly, yes. We just got used to it.

Pinkie: I think it's really neat.

Twilight: We should hurry, don't want to be late now do we?

And with that we all boarded the train; finding the girls darting from one seat to another. This ordered up to another reprimanding from Applejack whom in turn was reprimanded by the conductor for making too much noise. We had a great time together and we enjoyed each other's company; learning one another's dreams, fears, and family. I also enjoyed playing with the little ones. Then the night fell upon us and only Twilight and I were still awake.

CMC: *snoring softly*

Rune: Adorable children they are *strokes Apple Blooms mane*

Twilight: You seem to get along with children well. I've never seen them behave like that towards any other pony.

Rune: I grew up with 2 younger siblings and would often play with or teach the children of the clan.

Twilight: You had siblings?

Rune: Yes, a brother and a sister; my brother's name was Saph and my baby sister's name was Emma, I was only 14 around that time.

I went on about my siblings and how much of a nuisance they were at times but in the end, I still loved them dearly.

Twilight: It sounds like you were the best big brother they could have wished for.

Those words stung a little and made my heart ache.

Rune: No….I'm not…I…I broke a promise that I can never repay. My little brother and I promised to see one another after my night patrol….I never got the chance to see him again.

Twilight: Oh….I'm sorry for bringing back such painful memories.

Rune: No….if anything you reinforced my reason for this trip and my will to go back home; evit gar nu.

Twilight: I'm going to take a chance and guess that means thank you?

Rune: Ah, the fabled student shows her colors; you are correct harthla.

Twilight: Okay now you're doing that on purpose, what does that even mean?

Rune: *chuckles lightly* It means young one, or one of youth.

Twilight: Well then, thank you very much.

She puffed out her chest and raised her chin; proud that she deciphered the meaning of my ancient dialect….or she could be trying to put up a farce to hide her embarrassment.

Twilight: *yawns* Well, I appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me such things.

Rune: I'm glad you enjoyed my tales as I too enjoyed yours. Sleep well harthla.

Twilight: Good night.

I watched as she drifted off into slumber then turned my attention to the moon. Full, beautiful, and regal; I began to imagine the lunar mother in my mind as all of these things.

Rune: To think, I will be the first of my people to ever actually meet the lunar mother….hopefully, it will not be my last as well.

After gazing at the moon for some time, I lay down and close my eyes, hoping pleasant dreams await me rather than nightmares.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Past Revealed**

The sounds of a metal against metal jarred me out of my sleep; giving me a mind grain as well.

Conductor: We have reached our destination; Equestria's capitol, Canterlot!

The sounds of metal scraping against one another must have been the train stopping. I stretched a couple of times before going to wake the others. How they slept through that irritating noise eludes me but I just shrugged it off as a modern pony thing.

Rune: Everyone, we've arrived.

One by one, they woke except for one.

Rune: Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash!

Pinkie: Oh Dashie's a heavy sleeper so yelling won't get her up. I usually have to give her a shock to wake her up.

Rune: A shock eh, hmmm…

A twisted grin appears on my face as I leaned in close to Rainbow Dash and whispered…

Rune: If you don't wake up, I'll take this chance to violate you. *slowly rubs RD's wing*

She yelped and darted backwards out of her seat to the door in little time.

Pinkie: Wowie! That must've been some shock *giggles*.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything; she just glowered at me with obvious disgust in her eyes. If facial expressions could talk, hers would be saying, "Stay far away from me you pervert!"

Scootaloo: That was soo~ cool Rainbow Dash! Can you show me how to do that?

Rainbow Dash: Ah, um sure kid. Some other time though.

Scootaloo: Sweet!

Apple Bloom: Look girls! We're here again! We haven't been here since the weddin! I wanna go see the theater!

Sweetie Belle: I can't wait to go get some souvenirs!

Applejack: Alrighty now calm down, we'll get to do all that stuff while we tour the place.

Rarity: Sounds like a lovely idea, but aren't we to be at the castle?

Twilight: Actually, you guys can go on ahead. I need to, um….go inform the princesses of our arrival.

Everyone's jaw seemed to drop as she said that.

Rarity: You mean you **didn't** tell the Princesses of our coming?

Twilight: Ehehehe~, maybe?

Applejack: Well Ah'll be an apples aunt, this is possibly the first time you didn't let the princesses know anything and not bug out.

Twilight's face beamed red and she looked away in embarrassment.

Rainbow Dash: Hahahah! So the egg head finally slipped up? Classic! Ahahahah!

Pinkie: Aw don't worry about it Twi, I tend to forget about a bunch of things I was supposed to do like how I was supposed to not eat the Cakes honey glazed, cream filled, delectable, ….

She began drooling at this point.

Twilight: Pinkie!

Pinkie: Huh?! What? Oh um, anyway uhhh…..what were we talking about?

Twilight shook her head.

Fluttershy: It's okay Twilight, its nothing to be embarrassed about; we all forget to do things at times. It just means that something else was occupying your mind.

Twilight: Occupying my mind? *stares at Rune*

Twilight suddenly turned beat red and drop to the ground with her hooves over her face.

Twilight: Oooh! Why'd I think of that?!

Fluttershy: Think of what?

Twilight: O-Oh nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing! I'm just talking to myself, ahhahaahaha! I'll see you guy's later bye!

Before anyone could say anything she teleported away.

Rune: …..Well that was….something.

Applejack: Ah'll say.

Fluttershy: Was it something I said? Oh, I'll just have to go and apologize to her when we get there.

Rainbow Dash: What caused her to go all coo-coo like that?

Rune: Who knows?

Rarity: Well whatever the cause, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. Now off we go!

Applejack: Hold on Rarity! Do ya even know where ya'll be goin?

Rarity: Why yes I do in fact. It would please me that you would remember I was brought here before thanks to Twilight's generosity?

Applejack: Oh that's right that was on Twi's birthday.

Rarity: Exactly; you didn't get to do much exploring elsewhere except for the castle and its grounds. Now you get the chance to see the entire city in all its glory, and I, Rarity, shall be your guide, we go!

And just like that, we began our tour of the kingdom. The city was a wondrous sight indeed and the people seemed so regal if a little stuck up. Rarity introduced us to some stallion called Fancy Pants and what I believe to be his trophy wife Fleur de Lis who I have to say was quite the beauty. Then, out of nowhere Rarity and the others began singing. It was odd to me but I decided to join in with them; we were having such a wonderful time we almost forgot what we came for, that is until a mail pony came to us with news.

Rarity: Oh, it seems like the Princesses are ready for us now.

Applejack: That must mean Twilight got things in order. We should hurry on up to the castle then.

Rarity: But I haven't finished shopping yet.

Applejack: Rarity…..really?

Rarity: Ehehehe~, I guess I can put it on hold for now.

Sweetie Belle: Honestly sis, you should know better.

Rarity: *glares at Sweetie Belle* well, what are we waiting for? Let's be off already.

Rainbow Dash: Someone's upset.

Applejack: Oh she's just bein huffy is all. C'mon, let's get to the castle and meet up with Twilight.

Rune: ….

Applejack: You alright there sugar cube?

Rune: Huh? Um, yeah I'm fine. Better hurry before she leaves us behind *smiles brightly and trots past AJ*.

Applejack: …..Hmm.

Soon, soon I will get the answers I seek. Hopefully there will be no blood shed on either side. I don't want to have to harm anyone, especially not these young mares…..but if the worst is to come, drastic measures may need to be taken.

It took us some time but we finally reached the castle; I must say that I was astonished by beauty of the castle and its size. Everything was so grand I couldn't find the right words to describe it. Applejack caught me gawking at the castle.

Applejack: Fancy stuff ain't it *nudges Rune in the side*.

Rune: That's one way of putting it. This is truly a castle for royalty. Why doesn't Twilight live here?

Applejack: Well-

Twilight: It's because I wanted to stay close to my friends no matter what.

Hearing Twilight's voice, we all looked around to see where she was.

Twilight: Whoa! Whoa! Look out! Gyaaaaaaahhhh!

Rainbow Dash: Incoming!

Rune: Huh?

Before I could tell what was going on, I was knocked to the ground.

Rune: Ugh, what in Equestria?

I tried to drag myself up but felt something heavy on my chest. As soon as my eyes focused I see that it's Twilight.

Twilight: Ow~, s-sorry about that. I'm still not used to my wings yet so flying's still kind of difficult for me.

Rune: Ah, don't worry about it.

Rainbow Dash: That's why I keep telling you to let my train you. With my help you'll be soaring through the air like a pro!

Fluttershy: I don't mind helping; that is if you want me to but if you don't then that's okay.

Twilight: Thanks you guys.

She smiled at her friends generous offers of help.

Rune: …..So, are you just going to keep sitting on top of me all day, cause if you are then wouldn't want to do that somewhere more, private?

Twilight: Huh?!

I gave her a sly smile as she fumbled about trying to get off of me.

?: Twily! How's it going baby sis?

Twilight: Sh-Shi-Shining?!

Twilight got off of me immediately as a white stallion with a blue mane approached us wearing metal armor different from all the other guards I've seen.

Twilight: Wha-What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Cadence in the Crystal Empire.

Shining: I was called back here to help break in some new recruits. Plus, Cadence said I could use a break from watching over the frozen wastelands. I tried to tell her I was fine but she kept persisting that I take it easy for a while and maybe come to visit you. Oh yeah, Cadence says hi.

Twilight: Oh that's right! I was supposed to write to Cadence after the games. Wait, who's in charge of the guards there then?

Shining: Oh, I left Flash Sentry in charge. The kid may be young but he's got a good head on his shoulders. By the way, who's your friend there? *points towards Rune*

Twilight: Ah, um this is uhh….

I chuckled slightly and extended my hoof to shake Shining's

Rune: My name's Runestone Chaser, you can call me Rune though.

Shining: *shakes Runes hoof* Nice to meet ya, name's Shining Armor, captain of the Royal Guards.

Rune: A captain? Well this is quite the honor.

Shining: Ah don't sweat it; any friend of Twi's is a pal of mines. So, what brings you all here?

Twilight: We're here to speak with the princesses about something.

Shining: Oh, well I hope it doesn't involve anything disastrous for Equestria again.

Rune: Hopefully it won't.

Shining: Huh?

Rune: Oh nothing.

There was an awkward pause of silence for a moment, and just when it looked like Pinkie was about to say something….

Pinkie: Hey! How about we- Mmmffff!

Twilight put her hoof over Pinkies mouth before she could utter some nonsense.

Twilight: Well any who, how about you escort us to the castle since you're on break?

Shining: Um, sure okay. Yeah I can do that, it'll give me some time to hang out with you guys and see what's new.

Twilight: Great. So let's go.

Shining: Alright, alright. No need to be in such a rush….that is unless you want to have some, alone time with your colt friend here. *nudges Rune*

Twilight: H-He's is not my c-c-colt friend!

Shining: Whatever you say Twily. *chuckles*

Twilight: Get back here you!

Twilight chased after her brother as her cheeks burnt crimson. It was quite the adorable sight actually.

Rune: Those two must be very close.

Applejack: That they are, they almost as tight as me and my kin folk. Ain't that right Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Eeyup!

Rarity: The same could be said about me and Sweetie Belle, isn't that right dear sister?

Sweetie Belle: …..Meh.

Rarity: Why you little- Eh-ehehehehe, just some sisterly love. Hahahahaha….

Sweetie Belle: If you say so.

Rarity gave her one of those, "I'm going to get you later." glares which caused Sweetie Belle to hide behind Pinkie. Everyone shared a good laugh.

Twilight: Heeeeey~ what's the hold up? C'mon!

Applejack: Oops, looks like we were dallyin too long. C'mon y'all let's get a move on.

On AJ's signal, the rest of us made our way to the castle. Meanwhile….

Two mares of royal breed sit in a room together attending to their work.

?: Hmmm….

?: Is there something troubling you Luna?

Luna: Do not mind us sister, we have just been preoccupied lately.

Celestia: Are you still having trouble warming up to other ponies? I told you to drop the whole royal speech and converse regularly with others.

Luna: That is not what we- I, am worried about.

Celestia: Oh? Then what is it that has your wings all ruffled?

Luna: I do not know, I fear that something troubling will come our way sister.

Celestia: Oh you worry too much. Whatever happens, we will stand against it, together.

Luna: Hm, indeed we shall.

The troubled princess stares out of the window and towards the darkening skies; the rising of the moon is close at hand.

Rune: Wow, so this is the interior of the castle? It's just as beautiful and extravagant as the outside.

The castles design was far beyond anything I've ever seen.

Runes: These modern time ponies sure know their way around stone. Did unicorns help with the architecture?

Twilight: Why yes, they did; how could you tell?

Rune: A faint trace of magic still lingers about the entire castle.

Twilight: Wow, that's some impressive sensory magic you have.

Rune: Oh my sensory skills don't come from magic; I trained my mind and body to feel for magic and other things.

Pinkie: Wowie! That's super-duper cool! It's like having a 6th sense or something huh?

Rune: Correct.

Pinkie grinned happily at getting the right answer. I responded by patting her on her head.

Rainbow Dash: Hmph! anyone could've guessed that.

Applejack: What's wrong Rainbow? You want him to do that to ya too?

Rainbow Dash: If I had fingers or whatever Lyra talks about I'd flip you off.

Applejack: Oh yeah miss hot shot?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

Fluttershy: G-girls please calm down; we don't want to upset the guards.

Shining: Ah don't worry about that, the guards don't mind a little noise as long as you don't cause any damage to the estate.

Applejack: You thinkin about startin something?

Rainbow Dash: And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it huh, Applesmack.

Shining: …..Um Twi?

Twilight: Don't worry, I got this.

Before things got out of hand, Twilight sealed AJ and RD in a magic bubble until we got to the throne room. I laughed at them both the entire way. AJ just hid her face in shame and RD glared at me.

Rarity: Those two just don't know how to behave in a civil environment. It's a wonder how they were able to attend the gala at all.

Fluttershy: They're just expressing who they really are. I'm sure they wouldn't have actually started fighting here.

Spike: What took you guys so long?

Twilight: Spike! Good you made it here.

Twilight runs to hug her pet dragon.

Spike: The Princesses are just finishing up some last minute work. They'll be with you guys in a moment.

Twilight: Good job Spike.

Spike: Number one assistant at your service.

He did a little bow, taking in the glory of a job well done.

Twilight: Now all we have to do is wait here and-

?: That will not be necessary Princess Twilight.

A voice, bombing with regal pride came from behind us. I was stunned to see possibly two of the most beautiful and regal mares ever. The tallest one, her mane and tail were a mystical measure of colors and flowed with such a delicate grace. Her eyes were enchanting and filled with a compassion that I would not expect from one as noble as her. Her stride was confident yet subtle; her coat was silky smooth and gave off a pleasant aroma. Then I laid eyes upon the 2nd princess. Nothing could have prepared me for such a sight. She was simply stunning, dark purple and blue mane swirled and shined with such winsome. Her eyes were serious, but I felt the warmth they held under them, it sent chills down my spine. Her coat was as dark as the midnight sky and staring at it alone gave me an odd sense of serenity. I didn't realize my jaw was hanging loosely until Applejack closed it.

Applejack: Ya droolin a bit there sugar cube.

I quickly wiped my face and looked away in embarrassment; how shameful of me to gawk at them like that. I'm not some rowdy teenager anymore.

Twilight: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!

Twilight trotted up to them both and hugged them.

Celestia: I am glad to see you are doing well Twilight. I see you've become accommodated with being a princess?

Twilight: Oh um, hehehe, not yet but I will. You can count on me.

Celestia: I believe in you Twilight, now what brings you and your friends here today?

Twilight: Oh right, we brought someone here who needs help with something…. shall we say difficult.

Celestia: Oh? And who might this mare or colt be?

Rune: That would be me your highness.

I stepped forward and bowed my head and stayed as such.

Rune: I have come to ask a great deal from you both.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, puzzled.

Luna: What is it that you require from us? Is it dire?

Rune: In my case, it is. You see-

Just as I was about to tell them, a laughter I have not heard for such a long time filled the room. It was maniacal, demented yet childish at the same time. I knew this laughter and it belonged to only one creature.

Rune: Discord?!

As I uttered his name, I felt something behind me.

Discord: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner folks! *places a winners cap on Runes head and shoots confetti from his paw*.

Twilight: Discord! What are you doing here?!

Discord: Why I could have sworn that I was a welcomed guest here now that I'm "reformed"; or is that not the case? I guess that means we aren't friends then.

As Discord pouted, everyone except Fluttershy rolled their eyes. Then Fluttershy did something I never could have imagined.

Fluttershy: Now, now everyone. Discord hasn't done anything wrong yet; you all are being unfair.

Rainbow Dash: Key word; yet.

Discord: Thank you Fluttershy, It's good to know I at least have one true friend. Now …Oh dear I seem to have forgotten why I've come here.

Rune: This is really him….the patron of Chaos. He's as maniacal as the tales foretold.

I must have spoken too loud because he turned his full attention to me. He focused both his eyes on mine, which made me uncomfortable.

Discord: Well you are an odd one aren't you?

Rune: W-what do you mean?

Discord: I mean you're not from this time are you?

Rune: !?

The Princesses gave Discord a questioning look before asking…

Celestia: Not from this time? What do you mean?

Luna: It would be wise not to play foolish on this issue Discord.

Discord: Oh fine, you two were never any fun. Well as far as I can tell, Twilight Sparkles little guest here is not of this time frame but one from the past.

Celestia: Impossible, time travel magic is extremely difficult and he is not a unicorn.

Discord: Ah, but did I say it was time travel? No it is quite different in his case for he did not come to the future but was frozen in it.

Twilight: How do you know all of this?!

Celestia: You mean to say you knew about this but did not consult me?

Twilight: I-I was but, I mean we were but um….

Rune: You must forgive her; I told her not to say anything for my own benefit.

Luna: And what benefit could you possibly get for keeping such a thing secret.

Discord: Oh wait, wait! *poofs up a chair and a bowl of popcorn* I feel a story coming along~.

Rarity: Must everything be a show for you? This is serious business we're dealing with here; if you don't mind.

Discord: All the more reason to enjoy it my dear.

Rune: It's okay Rarity, we came here today for just this reason.

I looked back at the princesses and began recounting my tale. By the end of it all, the room was silent.

Celestia: This is something very fascinating indeed. To think, there was a race of earth ponies that could control magic so long ago.

Luna: So there were few who did find peace in the moonlight….I never got the chance to know this.

Celestia: One thing I cannot make out is your explanation of how your clan came to an end.

Her ignorance towards my clan's demise irritated me.

Rune: You mean you don't remember that night?! You were there yourself!

Celestia: But did you see me there?

I was going to retort but I remained silent.

Rune: No, I have not.

Celestia: And so it is true, I have never once set hoof out near the Everfree or its outskirts ever since that faithful night.

Rune: If what you tell me is true, how do you explain your guards being there!

Luna: Cannot be, the royal guards were otherwise busy dealing with me as Nightmare Moon.

Celestia looked away with a hurt expression in her eyes. Could she really have been the one to assault my clan; if not her then who? My head began to ache.

Twilight: Is it possible to find out who did attack his family?

Celestia: I'm afraid not, tis not poss-

Luna: Wait sister, there might be a way. It might take some time though.

Celestia: Are you certain of this?

Luna: *nods*

Celestia: Very well, you will have your answer when Luna notifies you. Is this acceptable?

Rune: *Bows* It is, and forgive me for being so prudent as to shout within your chambers. I have been nothing but rude to you since you have arrived. I will accept any punishment you deem fit.

Celestia: Tis quite alright, I too would be upset if the ones I loved were attacked by an unknown force. You are free to-

Luna: Just a moment sister, you may have already forgiven him but I have taken offense to his accusations against you.

Celestia: But it is fine, we don't have to-

Luna: Yes we must sister. Tis not wise to let such disrespect go unpunished. You will stay here until your punishment has been decided.

Rune: Stay here? Why?

Luna: And he still has the nerve to question us still.

Rune: Erm, forgive me….

Luna: That is better. We will prepare a guest room for you to stay in while you wait.

Rune: Thank you, your highness.

She nodded and walked away.

Celestia: Um, you must forgive my sister. I have never seen her get so upset over something so trivial before.

Discord: Well in my opinion, you both are a bit too high strung. Especially moon butt over there.

Celestia: And may I ask why you are still here?

Discord: Well if you must know, I just stopped by to give something to our "special" friend here.

Rune: Something for me?

Discord: Why yes, I just so happened to find it while I was spelunking out near the Everfree. This time of the year is just perfect for such rigorous activities; any who, I believe this may belong to you *hands Rune a round object*.

Rune: What is this? This almost looks like…..*gasp!* H-how did you?! This can't be real!

Discord: Oh but indeed it is. Well, that's all the time I can spare. I must now be off now. We're still on for tea later right Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Of course.

Discord: Splendid! See you then, tata~.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Celestia: Still with his secrets I see.

She shook her head.

Celestia: Now, what was it that brought upon such alarm?

I stared at the shiny marble in my hoof for a moment, considering what I should say.

Rune: …

Celestia: If it is something you do not wish to speak about I will respect your privacy.

Rune: Thank you Solari princess *puts the marble in saddle bag*.

Celestia: But of course, now if you wish to resign for the day I can call the guards to escort you to the guest area, or if you so wish you can explore the castle a bit; with an escort of course.

Rune: I think I would like to see the rest of this wonderful castle, if you'll allow it.

Celestia: By all means, let me hail you a guard.

She called one of the guards to her side and whispered into his ear. The guard nodded and trotted out of the hall.

Celestia: A guard will meet you outside of this hall. It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you enjoy your stay.

Twilight: I hope everything will be all right Rune. I've never known Princess Luna was one to give out punishments.

Rune: It's fine, the one at fault here is me. Besides, I'm sure any punishment of this era can't be any worse than our methods.

Twilight: D-do I even want to know?

Rune: Trust me, you don't, and on that note, I bid you all a farewell.

I gave one last bow to both princesses before leaving. I spotted a guard outside standing stationary.

Rune: Are you the guard that the princess call for to escort me?

He gave me a confused look and shook his head.

Guard Pony: I did not receive such orders from the princess.

Rune: Oh? Then who am I to meet?

?: That would be me.

I spun around to meet a mare with a lavender coat and a rose colored mane. Her eyes were pale yellow and she adorned silver armor; on contrast to the normal gold armor the male guards wear. I suspected that she was a lieutenant or something higher because every guard that walked by her saluted her.

?: Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?

Rune: Ah, um…my name is Runestone Chaser. Forgive me for the late introduction.

?: Hah, you're so formal and polite, almost like you're nobility. Are you a prince in disguise or something? Maybe you came here to take one of the princesses' hooves in marriage?

Rune: N-no, not at all. I'm just a regular earth pony of no importance.

?: Hehehe, calm down I'm just messin with ya. My name's Jasmine Ironheart, 2nd Lieutenant of Commander Shining Armor, but you can call me Jazz, nice to meet you Rune.

I sighed and shook her extended hoof; feeling embarrassed being toyed with like that.

Rune: A pleasure making your acquaintance; so, Lieutenant, what's a young mare like yourself doing in the military?

Jazz: Well, ya know, I was a poor kid on the streets causin trouble for folks. One day I tried to swipe a coin purse from some dude in gold armor; turns out it was one of Princess Celestia's Royal Guards and I was capture and set to be imprisoned. I didn't care much and knew it was going to happen sooner or later so I didn't struggle when they brought me to the castle; it was my first time meeting the princess and I was in shackles. Now, I expected her to look at me with disdain and disgust, but she looked at me with such sadness, that I damn near cried. Then she did something no one has done for me in such a long time, she gave me a chance to change, a chance to right my wrongs by joining her Royal Guard. The dam was broken, and I wept like foal thanking her and apologizing; since then I've dedicated my life to protecting and serving the princesses.

Rune: Sounds like you had a hard past.

Jazz: Hell yeah I did. You wanna know the best part?

I raise my eyebrows, having my curiosity peaked, as she leaned in close as if to whisper it.

Jazz: I made the whole thing up…

There was a brief pause between us…

Rune: What?!

Jazz: Pfft Hahahahaha! Oh, oh you should see the look on your face, priceless!

I hang my head in shame and embarrassment after being fooled again.

?: C'mon Jazz, stop teasing the poor stallion. He hasn't been around you long enough to know when you're kidding.

A stallion clad in red armor approaches us leading a squadron of soldiers behind him. He seemed built to take on an entire battalion by himself but seemed gentle and caring at the same time. I feel like I've met a stallion like him before…

Jazz: Ah c'mon bro I'm just havin some fun with the guy.

?: I know, but not everyone understands your sense of humor like I do; despite how morbid it generally is.

The stallion came to an immediate halt in front of us and his men followed suit. They seemed so well trained which must mean he holds a high rank.

?: Where are my manners, I'm General Garnet Steelhoof , captain of Commander Shining Armors 1st Squadron.

I shook the stallions extended hoof which dwarfed my own.

Rune: An honor to meet you sir.

Garnet: You have respect and manners; I like that but please save the formalities. Outside of the training grounds or the princesses' presence I am just an ordinary stallion like others. Feel free to call me Garnet if you wish.

Rune: Fair enough, so Garnet how did your sister and you get enlisted?

Garnet: Well, some of what she told you was true. Back when Discord was on the loose, our family lived in a quiet lil town not too far from Trottingham. Let me just tell you, living there wasn't easy for anyone; constant gang violence, theft, murder, the works, it just became second nature to us after a while. One evening, while I was working my 2nd job at a factory, I got a call sayin that Jazz was being taken by the Royal guards for tryin to steal from'em.

Jazz: That's when I got the scolding of a life time.

Garnet: After we got everything all situated and was about ready to head back home, Discord showed up spreadin his chaotic evil all over the place. The stories were proven to us right then and there; his "pranks" may be ridiculous, but they are just as dangerous. He literally turned the town upside down destroying just about everything.

Jazz: The Royal Guards were made useless due to there being as few of them as it was. It seemed like our home was doomed, but me and Garnet was not havin it.

Garnet: Jazz was the first to take up arms against Discord; I followed her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Rune: I could imagine things turned out fine?

Jazz: Well….

Garnet: Like every other pony tells us; we were out of our minds to try such a thing as fighting Discord. He made quick work of us with little to no effort. Then, just when we thought we were goners…

Jazz: The Princesses flew in and chased Discord away!

Garnet: Turns out they were tracking him down when he happened to appear in our town. They were even kind enough to undo all the damage he did. We couldn't thank them enough for all they've done.

Jazz: Here's where things get crazy.

Garnet: Turns out that Royal Guard my sister was stupid enough to try to rob-

Jazz: Hey!

Garnet: He was a General who was sent to monitor areas where Discord was last seen. He saw how we fought against Discord when no one else did and offered us a position in the Royal Guards reserves.

Jazz: We were both speechless, this was far beyond anything we could've imagined….but-

Garnet: We didn't accept right away.

Jazz: Even though I wanted too.

Garnet: I went home to inform our parent about the offer.

Jazz: I stayed and had to take a test…ugh. I'll never forget how bad my head hurt after all that paperwork. Luckily though, I managed to pass the written test….barely.

Garnet: I got the okay from our parents who were just as speechless as us; though they worried for our safety and well-being, they were really enthusiastic about it. I too took an exam later on and passed.

Jazz: After a few more questions and other boring stuff we were finally admitted into the Royal Guards reserves and worked our way up to the positions we have now.

Rune: That was quite the tale, and I thank you for sharing something so personal with me.

Jazz: Ah don't sweat it, we like sharing our story with ponies. Gives'em an in depth view on how we feel about being in the Royal Guards.

Just as Jazz was about to continue our conversation…

Guard: Lieutenant Jasmine and General Garnet, Commander Shining Armor has called for all troops for regulated training!

Jazz: Ugghhh! This again?!

Garnet: C'mon Jazz, orders are orders. All units! Move to the training grounds.

Soldiers: Sir!

Jazz: Fine! Ah hell, I gotta get you to your room first don't I? I don't have time though; if I'm late he'll make me do extra work! Ummm….c'mon Jazz think…

Jazz was truly troubled about her current situation…maybe I should do something.

Rune: Might I suggest something?

Jazz: Huh?

Rune: Might I propose an idea to you?

Jazz: Uh..yeah, sure, go ahead make it quick though.

Rune: I could tap into your memory and locate the room myself.

Jazz: Tap into my what? My memory; you mean like mind reading?

Rune: Something of the sort; I won't do it without your consent though.

Jazz: Ummm…what the hell, sure.

Rune: Okay, come closer. Also, remove your helmet.

She hesitated for a moment before removing her helmet and coming closer to me. I closed my eyes and put my hoof on her head. A slight gasp escaped her as I sent my consciousness into her; probing recent memories, searching for that room. As I did, I caught glimpses of her past and present memories. The story about Discord, her childhood, her fear, her dreams, I could see it all. I pulled out of her mind before I get lost in the sea of her thoughts after retrieving the info I needed.

Rune: There, that should do it. Jazz, are you alright?

Jazz swayed back and forth in a daze. Her eyes were glossy and she appeared to be lost.

Rune: Oh, shoot I forgot about the side effects. Hold on I have something to help.

I dig into my pack and pull out a vial containing medicine for disorientation.

Rune: Come now, sit down and lean your head back.

In her state, all she could do was obey. I tilt her head back and pour the medicine down her throat. With a cough she was brought back to her senses.

Jazz: Ugh! Bleh! Ew! What was that gunk?! Wait…what was I doing again?

Rune: You were just on your way to the training ground with your brother.

Jazz: Oh right, well I'll catch you later then!

She trotted off in a hurry leaving me alone to find the room. After a couple of hours of wandering and gawking at the décor, I finally found my room just as it was getting dark.

Rune: Even the guest rooms are beautiful. They put so much love and care into this castle.

Luna: It was a token from our parents. This entire castle was their design, we just remodeled it.

I spun around shocked to hear Princess Luna's voice. She stood there at the door glaring at me.

Rune: Your highness, *bows* I did not notice you were there.

Luna: Hm, you also didn't seem to notice my presence when you were invading Lieutenant Jasmines mind.

My eyes widened in shock and my voice caught in my throat.

Rune: I…I am terribly sorry your highness *lowers head*. I did not mean any harm.

She says nothing and continues to glare at me; does she still not trust me? I raise my head a little to see if she was still there; to my surprise, she was, and deathly close I might add. I almost jumped back until she told me-

Luna: Stay still, I will not harm you…..possibly.

I stood perfectly still as she appeared to be examining me. I began to break out in a cold sweat.

Luna: Hm…you do appear to hold vast amount of magic within and around you and yet, you are not unicorn or some mystical beast in disguise. This so called rune magic you speak of is an oddity in itself as much as you are. I wish to study this anomaly further.

Rune: Study? By study do you mean…me?

Luna: You are the only one of your kind that is present. We know not of this, Alya you search for, unless you are withholding such needed information?

Does she mean to visit Alya and scan her memories? What consequences could trudging up those memories she tried so hard to repress hold? For all I know she could lose her sanity…I am already on the brink of collapse as it is; I will not have her suffer these horrid nightmares as I do.

Rune: ….I will do as you wish.

Luna: Good; we shall begin immediately. Come, lay down.

Rune: Um…okay?

I do as see tells me without question in fear that she might not hesitate to forcefully access my memory. I was not prepared for what came next though…She climbed into the bed with me.

Rune: !?

Luna: Thou shalt remain silent! Tis not what you believe!

I shrank back at her sudden yelling. She's quite terrifying in person; she seemed to take notice of my fear and cleared her throat.

Luna: Forgive me; I am not accustomed to lying with a stallion, I have only slept with my father as a foal.

Rune: O-oh um, I see. Pardon my rudeness, but why are you lying next to me?

She seemed a bit fidgety and just stared at a corner. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd even say she was blushing. This just made my mind whirl and I began to get embarrassed.

Luna: I-I don't use this method often with ponies older than foals. It helps calm them down and lets them dream easier. I wish to change ponies' view of me being a "Nightmare"; so I started with the children.

Just like a mother of the night. She may be frightening at times but she loves all of her subjects dearly. It makes me wonder if there was another reason behind her rebellion against her sister. Argh! Now's not the time to be thinking about this!

Rune: S-so you mean to get a better view of my dreams by sleeping with me?

Luna: Yes, I want to find out what is the true cause of you being in the era. I do this for my people and possibly keep Equestria safe from an unseen danger. I trust you will comply?

Rune: I see; if it will put you at ease.

I could understand her reason for worrying still; if I were standing in her hooves I'd also want to ensure absolute safety for my kind. This was still pretty awkward considering she's the goddess my people worshipped and revered. We lay down and stared at each other.

Luna: I will warn you though, try anything indecent and I will have you imprisoned longer than I was on the moon.

I shiver at the idea of a longer imprisonment than my stone tomb.

Rune: I will be on my best behavior; (can't say the same for my mind though).

Luna: What was that?

Rune: Nothing. Please, proceed.

I closed my eyes and began drifting off to sleep; all the while I could feel her magic probing my mind. I reflectively rejected her but slowly lowered my defenses to allow her access; her presence was warm, soothing and overall gentle. It was like a blanket that pulled me deeper into slumber.

?: Hey, hey Rune wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of a familiar voice.

Rune: Alya?

Alya: Who else were you expecting? You do remember we were told to scout the forest right?

Rune: Scout the forest? Oh, yeah that's right. Sorry I guess my heads just a bit foggy.

She shook her head but smiled at me warmly.

Alya: Well then c'mon, maybe some fresh air will clear the fog.

Rune: Yeah…maybe.

Alya: C'mon Katja! We're heading out now.

Katja: Coming!

This is all so familiar…could I be dreaming right now?

?: That is correct.

I spun around to see a pair of glowing eyes stare at me from the shadows.

Rune: Who are you?

The cloaked figure stepped forward.

Rune: Princess Luna! Why are you….no, I know why you're here.

Luna: I have done much researching of you Runestone Chaser. You are definitely by no means a normal pony. The magic you and your kinsmen know is very ancient, but as far as I can tell it poses no real threat. If anything, I could say your people were nothing but extraordinary village ponies. There is just one thing that made me curious; for such a peaceful colony, why are you so military savvy?

Rune: Even if we are peaceful it does not mean we must be helpless. Due to our "unique" abilities we were often attacked or hunted by townsfolk during this time; it is the reason we became nomads. We could never stay in one place too long in fear that we would be discovered yet again. Until we found this cave; that is when we were finally able to settle and live normally.

Luna: I see…

Rune: Our only guide was always the moon; it was only at night when we could escape villages undetected. We relied on it so heavily that when we heard about you, we saw you as our guide and savior. The children also spoke highly of you even though you knew nothing or our existence.

As I told Luna this, her eyes grew in surprise and her cheeks flushed red from what I would guess was embarrassment. Feeling my gaze upon her she cleared her throat and began to speak.

Luna: Well, I am grateful to know your people saw me as such. Tis a shame I cannot repay them for their kindness.

Rune: That it is…

We both stood there for a moment in complete silence, and then the space around us began to warp. The scenery around us changed from the cave to the Everfree Forest.

Rune: This place…this is the place we spotted the Royal Guards and your sister Prin-

I turned to face her but she was gone. Then I heard a voice in my head.

Luna: (I will watch from the shadows of your mind, I cannot be seen by any other than the dreamer nor can I interfere in fear I may distort the fabric of their memory.)

I shook my head in acknowledgement and played through those same painful events again. By the time we reached the part of my memory where Alya and I were being incased in stone, I woke up. I slowly opened my opened my eyes.

?: Well good morning there sleepy head.

I blinked a few times before my vision cleared up to meet a smiling Jazz.

Rune: Jazz? Why are you here?

Looking a bit hurt, she retorted with-

Jazz: Well for one I work here and two I'm your wakeup call Mr. Sunshine.

Her sarcastic attitude was enough to siphon a small chuckle from me.

Rune: Forgive me; I'm not used to waking up to others voices yet.

Jazz: Others voices? Oooohh I get it, you're used to hearing your lovers voice aren't ya? Who was she? What did she look like? Are you two still together?

Once again I'm being bombarded by question early in the morning.

Garnet: Alright Jazz, that's enough; the man's business is his and his alone.

I sit up to see Garnet standing at the door.

Jazz: Ugh! You're such a kill joy ya know that Garny?

Garnet: Okay first, never call me that again and second, its Mr. Kill joy to you. You got him up; now return to your post as the princess ordered.

Jazz: Jeez, lighten up I was just havin some fun.

She turned to me.

Jazz: I will get answers from you someday, count on it.

With that, she made her way out of the room, brushing past Garnet.

Garnet: Sorry about my sister. She tends to be a bit over bearing when she's bored on duty.

Rune: Its fine, I kind of enjoy her over bearing nature; helps me relax in this place.

Garnet: Yeah, I feel you. She may be a headache at times but I love her, she's my only sibling and I'll protect her no matter what.

I could admire Garnets love for his sister. He has the same look in his eyes that I used to hold; a look that said he would do anything to protect the ones he loved even if it means his demise.

Garnet: Well, I have to head back and begin the troop's routine patrol. Catch ya later.

After Garnet left, I was alone in the room. I sat there and reminisced the details of what occurred last night. Did the princess trust me now? Will I have to remain here under her watch? Will she agree to help me find a means to return to my time? I juggled these questions in my mind fearing the worst of them. What I need to concern myself with now is…

Rune: What do I do now?

As I say this, a letter appears in front of me. I jump back in surprise as the letter opens itself. I began reading it despite my reluctance to read things I have no prior knowledge of who sent it. It read…

If you wish to discover the truth behind your clans fall, meet me in the royal chambers immediately.

-Princess Luna

Rune: Discovering the truth? Did she see something I did not?

Pondering what I should do, another letter appeared before me.

It would be wise not to keep us waiting. We suggest you make haste.

-Princess Luna

I take her advice and gather my things before rushing towards the throne room. When I got there, 2 guards were on standby. I timidly walked towards the door expecting to be stopped, but they did nothing. I gave the door a slight tap and both were pulled open from the inside. Standing at the far end staring out through the stained glass portraits was Princess Luna.

Luna: Come forward.

I did as she commanded and entered the room. As soon as I did, the doors behind me slammed shut. My heart was pounding as I expected her to decide my fate.

Rune: You summoned me princess?

Luna: We have seen many dreams in the centuries we lived, but yours was something of a first for us. We could feel the love, pain, and sorrow stronger than ever before. Since the connection was stronger than normal we were even able to see parts of your memory left unanswered. What we discovered was most certainly troubling indeed.

Her face twisted in a sense of both worry and anger.

Rune: What did you find?

Luna: ….We found out who really attacked your people.

My breath caught in my throat as I couldn't believe she discovered the true culprits. I anxiously awaited her answer.

Luna: The ones who attacked your people was a race of insect like ponies called Changelings and their leader Queen Chrysalis.

End


End file.
